¿Solo amigos? ¿nada más?
by Flo-vampireslayer
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia,pero él esta enamorado de ella.Luego de confesar sus sentimientos en la fiesta de graduación descubrirá que ella no le correponde.Después de 10 años él volverá a Forks e intentará conquistarla pero no será fácil
1. Recordando el pasado

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 1.**

Hoy era la fiesta de graduación y no podía esperar para poder recoger a Bella e irnos juntos a la fiesta. Aún no podía creer como ella había aceptado ir conmigo teniendo a tantos chicos para elegir.

Desde que éramos pequeños, Bella y yo somos amigos. Hacíamos todo juntos y nos contábamos todos los problemas que teníamos. Éramos muy unidos, lo que causaba que otros nos vieran como pareja. A mí no me importaba, pero a Bella si. Ella temía que eso me exasperara y cada vez que alguien en el instituto nos decía algo, ella se disculpaba enormemente conmigo. Yo le pedía que no hiciera eso, pero Bella es… muy cabezota.

La verdad es, que a mi no me molestaba en lo más mínimo que nos vieran como pareja, al contrario, esa idea me hacía feliz.

Las chicas de la escuela la miraban de una manera, ¿cómo decirlo? Malévola, o algo parecido, como si quisieran que le sucediera algo malo, cada vez que nos veían caminar juntos por la escuela o que la trajera en mi auto a clases, y los chicos me observaban de una manera que no comprendía, como si estuvieran enojados, cada vez que nos veía a Bella y a mí juntos… Eso era demasiado raro…

Pero lo cierto es que estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga, desde que éramos pequeños y jamás tuve el valor de confesárselo…

Hoy no sería la excepción… Hoy en la fiesta me armaré de valor y le diré a Bella lo que siento y tenía la esperanza de que ella me correspondiera…

-¡Edward que estas haciendo!- preguntó mi fastidiosa hermana menor Alice. Ella era dos años menor que yo.

Me giré para encontrarme con su rostro. Su cabello negro que terminaba en puntas que señalaban a cada dirección, sus enormes ojos azules, todo estaba como siempre, excepto que estaba con un lindo vestido verde de seda con tirantes que se amoldaba perfectamente a su diminuta figura y estaba un poco maquillada. Hoy era su fiesta de final de curso. Estaba apoyada en el umbral de mi habitación mientras me observaba detenidamente.

Fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Preparándome para la fiesta de la graduación- ya me había puesto el smoking y solo faltaba arreglarme la corbata y peinar un poco mi rebelde cabello cobrizo.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño.

-Eso ya lo se genio… me refiero a eso- dijo la duende mientras apuntaba con su menudo dedo índice al papel que tenía entre mis manos.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, tratando de no sonar muy cursi frente a mi molestosa hermana.

-Es un ensayo… de… de lo que voy a decirle a Bella… le voy a confesar lo que siento por ella está noche en la fiesta- dije observando nerviosamente el arrugado papel.

-¡Por fin!- dijo la duende mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad por toda mi habitación.

La observé muy confundido.

-¡Alice, Alice, deja de hacer eso!- su actitud me estaba exasperando.

Se detuvo, pero su enorme sonrisa y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos seguían allí.

-Pero… ¿¡Por qué tenías que esperar hasta ahora Edward!?- me dijo reprobatoriamente.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me senté en ella y de inmediato, Alice me acompañó a mi lado.

-No lo sé…- suspiré-. Tal vez la idea de que ella no me correspondiera y que nuestra amistad terminara me acobardaba… Y ahora, tal vez no la vuelva a ver por la universidad y quiero que sepa lo que siento, aunque no me corresponda, Alice…

Se quedó en silencio y parecía que estaba pensando a fondo en mis palabras. Tenía razón, era un cobarde por no habérselo dicho antes, pero… era mejor tarde que nunca.

Alice pasó un brazo por mis hombros, rodeándome, para consolarme. A pesar de que siempre discutíamos por cosas pequeñas, ambos nos comprendíamos perfectamente, hasta llegar a poner confusos a los demás, ya que no necesitábamos palabras para decirnos algo, solo bastaba con mirarnos a los ojos para saber lo que pensaba el otro, era como… telepatía de hermanos.

Alice me sonrió tiernamente, pero me pareció un poco ¿triste?

-Créeme… todo saldrá bien. Solo debes confiar en ti mismo y decírselo con calma- mi hermana menor tenía cierto poder de predecir las cosas. Al principio Emmett y yo nos burlábamos de ella por eso, pero descubrimos que ella _siempre_ ganaba y dejamos de apostar contra ella. Pero ésta vez, lo que me dijo pareció como si estuviera tratando de convencerse mas a ella que a mi y eso me hizo sospechar mucho, pero no le preguntaría al tiene que salir bien…- murmuró.

La miré curioso, pero lo dejé pasar. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me di cuenta que si no me apresuraba, llegaría tarde a recoger a Bella. Me acomodé rápidamente la corbata, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía y salté fuera de la cama, en busca de las llaves del Volvo. Me despedí de Alice con un rápido beso en su mejilla y salí disparado de la habitación, rumbo al garaje.

Pero antes me despedí de mi cariñosa madre Esme, que me miraba reprobatoriamente por mi comportamiento. Le sonreí inocentemente y me despedí de ella. Subí al Volvo y conduje a toda velocidad hasta la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Mi casa estaba muy alejada del diminuto pueblo de Forks, en las afueras, rodeada por un espeso bosque. A Esme y a Carlisle les gustaba vivir rodeados de la hermosa naturaleza, por lo que me tomaba unos cuantos minutos salir por el sendero hasta llegar al pueblo. No era mucha molestia, me concedía un poco de tiempo para pensar, sobre todo, para pensar de que forma le confesaría a Bella mis sentimientos.

Antes de lo que esperaba, me encontraba en el pequeño pueblo, en dirección al hogar de los Swan. Los padres de Bella, Reneé y Charlie, estaban separados desde hace más de cuatro años. Fue algo duro para ella, pero salió adelante. No pude verla por más de tres años, había decidido pasar unos años en Phoenix, para hacerle compañía a su madre, hasta que estuviera segura de que se encontraba bien y que había superado la ruptura de su compromiso. Durante esos tres años no pudimos dejar de comunicarnos por teléfono todos los días e incluso nos enviábamos correos electrónicos, para seguir en contacto. A Bella le había preocupado de que me sintiera mal o de que estuviera molesto por su decisión. Pero a mi no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo, me hacía feliz el solo hablar, aunque sea, unos minutos con ella, para volver a oír su tímida y dulce voz a través del teléfono. Luego de esos tres años ella decidió regresar con Charlie, ya que Reneé encontró a la persona que la hacía sentir segura, haciendo que Bella no se sintiera tan mal por dejar sola a su madre. No sabía mucho de él, Bella solo me dijo que se llamaba Phil.

Aparqué en frente de su hogar y bajé lentamente del Volvo. Estaba un poco nervioso, por lo que me encaminé hasta el porche de la casa, contando cada uno de mis pasos. Toqué tres veces la puerta blanca de la entrada y esperé pacientemente. Agudicé el oído para escuchar ruidos en el interior y pude oír unos rápidos, pero firmes pasos dirigirse hasta la puerta.

Coloqué las manos en mis bolsillos, tratando de relajarme. La puerta blanca se abrió, mostrando a Charlie. Él pareció relajarse en cuanto supo quien era… ¿acaso esperaba a alguien más? El padre de Bella trató de sonreírme con amabilidad y me invitó a pasar.

Avancé lentamente y me dirigí hasta el living. Tomé asiento en el sofá y traté de no mostrarme nervioso frente a Charlie. Desde pequeños, Bella y yo visitábamos la casa del otro y pasábamos las tardes juntos e incluso nos quedábamos a dormir en alguna de las dos casas. Como Alice y Bella son amigas desde la secundaria, a ella le gustaba visitar mi casa, por lo que yo no venía mucho aquí de visita. A demás, Charlie era el jefe de la policía y a veces temía que la proximidad que tenía con su hija le fuera una molestia y me impusiera una orden de alejamiento. Pero él sabía perfectamente que yo no le haría ningún daño a mi mejor amiga y también, si él pusiera esa orden, su hija se molestaría y lo que su padre no quería hacer, era hacerla sentir mal.

-Bella ya va a venir…- dijo lentamente el jefe Swan-. Está terminando de arreglarse…

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo. Charlie y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, solo manteníamos una relación solamente de conocidos, nada más. Por lo que todo esto se volvía muy incómodo. Desde que era pequeño nos conocemos, pero nada más que eso. Tal vez nos llevábamos de esa manera porque él quería mucho a su hija y le resultaba difícil aceptar a un amigo de ella.

De repente, recordé sus firmes pasos y su fría expresión al abrirme la puerta antes de percatarse que se trataba de mi. Lo miré dudoso, pero me decidí a preguntarle.

-Disculpe si soy descortés…- hablé lentamente. Charlie alzó la mirada y la centró en mis ojos-. Pero parecía estar esperando a alguien más…

Él me miró sorprendido, como si no esperara que descubriera eso.

Carraspeó un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nada importante…- dijo seriamente-. Es que el hijo de los Newton ha venido por las tardes aquí, tratando de invitar al baile de graduación a mi hija…

Abrí los ojos como platos. Así que el estúpido de Mike estaba intentando llevar a Bella al baile. Suspiré en mi fuero interno, ese chico jamás cambiaría. Mi mejor amiga lo detestaba por el simple hecho de que la molestara siempre en el Instituto, intentando que ella le diga que sí para tener una cita. Bella siempre le decía que no tenía tiempo, o que estaba ocupada, o que ya había acordado con Alice o conmigo para hacer otra cosa. Disfrutaba mucho ver la cara decepcionada de Mike, pero lo que me sorprendió hoy fue que aún no se había dado por vencido respecto a Bella.

Unos leves pasos se oyeron en las escaleras, como si trataran de no dar un paso en falso y cometer algún accidente. No había que mirar para asegurar que esos pasos le pertenecían a Bella. Me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí hacia las escaleras con Charlie pisándome los talones.

Pero cuando llegué a las escaleras, abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé clavado en el suelo, incapaz de dar otro paso más. Contemplé de pies a cabeza a mi mejor amiga. Llevaba un delicado vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, de tirantes y con un escote que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus senos, calzaba unos zapatos plateados de taco aproximadamente unos 6 centímetros, y llevaba el cabello recogido en un hermoso rodete que dejaba caer algunos de sus risos oscuros detrás de sus orejas. Estaba ligeramente maquillada de forma que resaltara a lo máximo su belleza natural. Sus enormes ojos chocolates se encontraron con los míos, para luego desviarse rápidamente mientras un intenso rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

El padre de Bella carraspeó ante la escena.

-Te ves… hermosa Bella…-dijo Charlie mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, completamente nervioso. Sabía que Charlie no era muy bueno en el tema de decir cuan bella estaba su hija, ni siquiera para mostrar sus emociones, y esa vergüenza era la que había heredado muy bien mi mejor amiga…

Yo le sonreí a Bella como un completo estúpido, pues la verdad, me había quedado boquiabierto al ver a mi mejor amiga en mitad de las escaleras… parecía un ángel… Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar pensamientos lujuriosos, y le tendí la mano. Ella la tomó dudosa, como si temiera caerse al intentar alcanzar mi mano.

La tomé con seguridad para que pudiera bajar de las escaleras sin ningún problema. Se acercó a Charlie y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, papá…- le dio un corto abrazo y volvió a mi lado para tomar mi brazo-. Será mejor que no lleguemos tarde…- me susurró.

Asentí de acuerdo con ella. Me despedí de Charlie y salimos de la casa para subirnos a mi Volvo. Le abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar sin ningún problema y luego entré para encender mi preciado auto. Miré de reojo a Bella, parecía nerviosa. Jugaba con sus dedos, como si quisiera que todo pasara deprisa, como si estuviera esperando algo ansiosamente.

-¿Te sucede algo Bella?- pregunté preocupado.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida al haberla descubierto nerviosa. Giró la cabeza y miró a través de la ventanilla, evitando mi mirada.

-No es nada…- susurró-. Solo quiero que lleguemos rápido o por lo menos que enciendas el auto y nos vayamos de aquí…

Elevé una ceja, confundido.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Bella soltó un pesado suspiro.

-No voltees…- dijo lentamente-. Pero mi padre nos está vigilando desde la ventana y no quiero que sospeche mal de ti… y a pesar de lo que le digo, no va a aceptarte como mi mejor amigo…

Me tensé ante las palabras de Bella. Me quedé inmóvil, sin siquiera pestañar. Podía sentir la fría mirada de Charlie fija en mí, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Encendí el Volvo y nos alejamos de allí, como lo quería ella y, por supuesto, yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Luego de que dejamos atrás la casa de Bella, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se volteó a mirarme mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Gracias… de verdad- suspiró-. No importa lo que le diga a Charlie, él jamás va a dejar de sospechar de ti.

Soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

-Claro, búrlate de mí…-. le dije haciéndome el ofendido-. Tú no eres la que aguanta las miradas frías de Charlie todo el tiempo…

Ella sacudió su cabeza, aún con una sonrisita bailando por su rostro.

-Alice hizo el trabajo hoy…

La miré confundido.

-¿Qué trabajo?

Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Me escogió el vestido, me peinó y también me maquillo… E incluso me obligó a ponerme estos peligrosos tacones… ¡Edward voy a morir!

Solté una carcajada. Por esa razón mi hermana no estuvo en casa toda la tarde, había estado jugando a Barbie Bella. Sin embargo le debía mucho a mi hermana, hoy mi mejor amiga estaba preciosa, más que hermosa…

-No te burles- dijo haciendo un tremendo puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Le sonreí de la forma que más le gustaba.

-No me estoy burlando de ti… No te preocupes, en ningún momento te dejaré caer-. Susurré.

Ella sonrió satisfecha por mi respuesta. Antes de lo que pensé ya estábamos en frente del salón donde se haría la fiesta de graduación. Ayudé a Bella a bajar del Volvo, después de haberlo aparcado. Ella se me colgó del brazo, completamente asustada.

-Edward…

-No Bella, te dije que no te dejaría caer, confía en mí…

-Ya lo hago, pero… ¿por qué me invitaste? Sería mejor que no cargaras conmigo durante toda la fiesta. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo patosa que soy, a demás soy la única persona en el mundo que se tropieza en un terreno completamente plano con sus propios pies…

Suspiré, jamás la haría entrar en razón. La tomé firmemente, para que estuviera segura, y nos dirigimos al enorme salón. La música estaba muy fuerte, todos bailaban en el centro al compás de la música, los colores de las luces te cegaban y te invitaban a bailar hasta que ya no pudieras más. Tomé a Bella de la cintura y nos adentramos entre la multitud, para bailar. Ella se aferraba a mis brazos como si temiera que la soltara y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que no quería que la dejara sola. Convencí a Bella de que bailara conmigo, y después de un largo intento, pude lograrlo…

Nos mecimos al ritmo de la música, sin importar que el lugar estuviera repleto de personas. Ella jamás me soltó, como yo a ella. La pegué a mi cuerpo, sin dejar de tomar su cintura, en cuanto comenzó una nueva música. Poco a poco, Bella fue olvidando su preocupación de caerse, como si estuviera entrando en confianza de si misma. Sonreí mientras veía como ella dejaba de sujetar con tanta fuerza mis brazos. Giró sobre sí misma y pegó su espalda a mi pecho. Podía ver ahora su seguridad, comenzaba a soltarse y bailar sin problemas…

Después de bailar por unos cuantos minutos, decidí entrar en acción y emplear mi plan. Le dije si quería salir a tomar aire y ella aceptó sin problemas. Pasé la mano por su cintura y la acerqué a mi, para que no se tropezara al atravesar todo el gentío para salir afuera. Estaba nervioso, mis manos comenzaban a sudar… había llegado el momento...

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que había afuera. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas y la luna. Tomé aire, tratando de calmarme. Bella se percató de mi nerviosismo y tomó mi mano tratando de ayudarme.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- preguntó preocupada.

Tragué en seco. Esta vez me arriesgaría, sin importar nada, tenía que decírselo antes de separarnos para ir a la universidad y quería que lo supiera, aunque no me correspondiera. Acaricié su pálida mano con el pulgar, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Bella yo…- suspiré-. Yo…

-¿Si, Edward?

-Yo te… yo te quiero… más de lo que puedes imaginar…

Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome aún más nervioso. Por fin lo había soltado todo, pero ahora venía lo peor, la respuesta de ella. El silencio hizo su aparición y nos envolvió a los dos en una nube incómoda. La miré de reojo y la vi sonriendo enormemente. ¿Podría ser? ¿Ella sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Ella me quería? Mi corazón latió fuertemente ante mis ideas.

Soltó una risita.

-Yo también te quiero Edward…- abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. Ella… en verdad me quería-. Eres mi mejor amigo…- continuó-. Como el hermano que nunca tuve, por supuesto que te quiero, Edward…

Por poco y no me desplomo en el suelo frente a ella, por el shock. ¿Solo amigos? ¿Nada más? Ella jamás me vería más que a un hermano, ella jamás sentiría lo mismo que siento yo por ella…

Estaba destinado a no poder estar a su lado de la forma que yo deseaba…

******

-Edward… ¿Edward estas oyéndome? ¿¡Edward!?

La voz de mi jefe me sacó de mi ensoñación. Salté en la silla de la oficina por el susto. El jefe Eleazar me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Edward, muchacho ¿que te sucede?…- preguntó curioso.

Tragué en seco.

-Recordando cosas del pasado, Señor…- susurré apenado.

Él sonrió, disculpándome.

-No te preocupes… ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, si. Debes llevar a Jasper Whitlock a Seattle para que pueda firmar un papeleo de vital importancia para la empresa, pero antes deberás pasar unos días en Forks con él, el chico tiene una corazonada y desea visitar el lugar antes de firmar el contrato de la empresa…

¿Forks? Volvería… al pequeño pueblo del que había huido hace diez años atrás, sin poder aceptar el rechazo de _ella_. A pesar de que no quería saber nada concerniente a _ella_, tenía una fuerte necesidad de volver a verla.

_Bella…_

¿Estaría con alguien? ¿Me recordaría? ¿Ansiaba verme otra vez como yo a ella? ¿Qué pensaría de mi cuando huí a Chicago a hacer mi vida sin decirle ni una sola palabra? ¿Me odiaría? _Por supuesto que sí Edward_- pensé con ironía-. _Sería estúpido que no me odiara por lo que hice…_ A pesar de que no correspondía a mis sentimientos, ella me quería como a un hermano…

-Y… ¿Qué dices, Edward?- preguntó el viejo Eleazar, elevando una de sus canosas y espesas cejas.

-¿Disculpe?

El Jefe sonrió mientras acomodaba unos papeles de su escritorio, sin prestar la menor atención en ello. Me removí inquieto en el sillón, estaba avergonzado por estar distraído frente a mi jefe, _muy _avergonzado.

-Edward…- dijo Eleazar cínicamente-. Eres el administrador de la empresa más confiable que tengo y confío demasiado en ti. Se que esto no es parte de lo que respecta a tu trabajo, pero necesito que ayudes al joven Whitlock… Su apoyo en la empresa es lo que nos puede sacar adelante, borrar problemas, y él esta dispuesto a ayudarnos. Él desea hacerse cargo de la empresa y por eso desea firmar conmigo, aunque le diga que no necesita hacer esto. Mi nieto es muy cabezota… Me recuerda a mi cuando era joven…- soltó una corta carcajada mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Pensé a fondo en las palabras de mi jefe… Era inevitable, no podía negarme. Eleazar confiaba en mí, más de lo que merecía…

Miré fijamente a sus ojos de un profundo color azul mientras asentía, seguro de mi decisión.

-Si, Jefe… Haré lo que me pide.

Él me observó sorprendido mientras fruncía el seño.

-Edward te he repetido muchas veces que no me llames jefe, me hace sentir viejo- aclaró-. Solo dime Eleazar, nada de jefe, ni señor… comprendes muchacho…

Asentí rápidamente. A pesar de que Eleazar tenía 56 años, se veía muy fuerte. Era el perfecto modelo a seguir. Su sabiduría era impresionante, al igual que su sentido del humor, parecían cosas innatas en él. Esas cosas me recordaban a mi hermano mayor Emmett, menos la parte de la sabiduría.

Ese recuerdo me hizo pensar mucho ¿Cómo estaría mi enorme hermano que era dos años mayor que yo? ¿Y la duende hiperactiva de Alice? ¿Y mi cariñosa madre Esme? ¿o mi padre, el mejor doctor de Forks, Carlisle? Suspiré, era muy duro recordarlos. ¿Ellos me perdonarían cuando apareciera frente a su puerta con una estúpida sonrisa avergonzada? De seguro no querían saber absolutamente nada de mí y lo comprendía perfectamente… Si me cerraban la puerta en la cara rápidamente, me ahorraría los tristes pensamientos que me embargarían al volver a verlos…

-Gracias, muchacho… de verdad- dijo el jef- Eleazar.

Le sonreí.

-No importa…Lo haré señ- Eleazar, aunque no esté en mi área de trabajo…- le aseguré.

Él soltó un suspiro.

-Lo se, muchacho… Cuanto desearía tener los 28 años que tú tienes- dijo con ensoñación-. Sería todo más fácil y mi nieto Jasper no tendría problemas, y tampoco te traería molestias… Es difícil ser viejo- sacudió la cabeza y me observó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo deberé llevar al joven Whitlock a Forks, para luego ir a Seattle?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. Necesitaba saber cuando tendría que volver a mi hogar y ver otra vez a mi familia.

Él llevó una mano a su mentón.

-Creo que… mañana en la mañana. Tomará tres horas de viaje aproximadamente en avión hasta llegar a Port Ángeles y de allí una hora más o menos hasta llegar a Forks. Espero que eso no sea una incomodidad para ti, Edward…

Me contempló preocupado. Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-No, señor, no me molesta…

Sonrió ante mi respuesta pero luego frunció el seño de repente.

-Edward, te he dicho que me llames señor, ni jefe…

Bajé la cabeza, apenado.

-Lo siento Eleazar…

La enorme sonrisa sincera de mi Jefe volvió a aparecer en su sabio rostro.

-Bueno mañana será el gran día… Te deseo suerte, muchacho…

Le sonreí nerviosamente.

Claro que necesitaría _suerte_ y mucha….

**Flo- entra triunfalmente por haber comenzado otra vez y todos la miran confundidos.**

"**¿Quien es esta loca?" pregunta uno ¬ ¬**

"**¿Quien sabe?"responde el otro ¬ ¬ **

**Todos los demás la ven confundidos, como si fuera un extraterrestre.**

**Flo- suspira, se tardó demasiado para la creación de un nuevo fic y ya nadie se acuerda de ella… **

**Hola???!!! Jajaja…**

**Lo se, lo se… Es que no sabía que hacer. Estaba en lucha conmigo misma, tratando de decidirme que fic escribir, si la secuela de Estoy Esperándote o este y la verdad es que no me decidí, pero como terminé este capitulo, decidí comenzar con éste… La secuela la voy a hacer, algún día ¬ ¬, si es que aunque sea termino algún capitulo U.U Con tanto calor no se puede tener inspiración…**

**En fin… Que les pareció el cap de mi nuevo fic?? Algo problemático lo se… Las dudas se irán aclarando..Claro, si quieren que lo siga. Lo quieren o no?? Fue algo de ultimo momento… Si no les gusta lo comprenderé, es difícil tener buenas ideas, necesito inspiración U.U…**

**Algún review por ahí?? Por fis… No sean tan malos conmigo (ojitos de cordero a medio morir)**

**Besoos.**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	2. Viajando con Jasper

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 2.**

A la mañana siguiente pasé por el apartamento de Jasper y juntos fuimos al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que nos llevaría a los dos a Port Ángeles.

Me sentía muy nervioso, me sudaban las manos y temblaba ligeramente. Jasper se percató de ello pero no dijo nada. Compramos los boletos y subimos al avión privado que nos había indicado el viejo Eleazar. El jefe se sentía culpable por la tarea que me había pedido, por lo que nos entregó dinero para comprar los boletos, hasta Seattle, e inclusive para pagar gastos de nuestra estadía en Forks y, por supuesto, en Seattle.

A pesar de que su nieto y yo nos negamos a aceptar ese dinero, Eleazar nos convenció y no pudimos negarnos. Esas miradas que hacía el viejo deberían de ser ilegales para usar contra los empleados o miembros de su familia para lograr su objetivo. Era igual que Alice en el tema de extorsionar a las personas…. Suspiré ¿Cómo estaría la pequeña duende de la moda? ¿Ella también estaría enojada conmigo? Sacudí mi cabeza, _claro que estaría enojada conmigo_- pensé desilusionado.

Cuando entramos en el avión privado, tomamos nuestros asientos para comenzar el viaje. Debo admitir que el interior del avión era muy lujoso, demasiado, pero nada de eso me importaba, tenía mi mente ocupada en otras cosas como para apreciar a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué te sucede, Edward?- la voz de Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación. No me había dado cuenta que se había sentado frente a mi y me observaba directamente a los ojos, preocupado.

Evité su mirada para que no me pusiera en evidente.

-No es nada Jasper…- susurré.

-Te conozco, Edward… Se que hay algo que te preocupa. Si es por la obligación de Eleazar de que me acompañaras, lo siento. Intenté convencerlo de que no…

-No es eso…- le corté. No quería que se preocupara de eso, el viaje era lo de menos.

Jasper frunció el seño, confundido.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Somos amigos Edward, confía en mí…

Asentí.

-Claro que confío en ti, Jasper…- él esperó paciente a que le digiera cuál era mi problema-. Es que, hace diez años que no veo a mi familia y estoy muy nervioso, solo eso… No te preocupes por mí…

Él asintió a modo de comprensión y no objetó nada más.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me hundí en la cómoda silla y cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco. La noche anterior no había conseguido pegar ojo, ni siquiera unas pocas horas. Estaba tan nervioso, que apenas podía pensar en algo coherente. Me había removido inquieto, de un lado a otro, en la cama de mi departamento, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en mi familia y en _ella_… pero era una tarea imposible de cumplir. Desde que el jefe me dijo que debía acompañar a su nieto hasta Forks, no podía tener otra cosa en mi cabeza, solo pensaba en eso…

Sentí como Jasper se ponía de pie y abría la mini nevera que había junto a nosotros. Al parecer que eran latas de alguna bebida, porque pude oír el chasquido al abrirlas y el gas burbujeando.

-¿Quieres una?- me preguntó Jasper.

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré inclinado hacia mí mientras me tendía una lata de Coca-Cola. Asentí y tomé aquella bebida. Mi amigo volvió a sentarse frente a mí y sorbió un poco de la lata.

-No creo que debas preocuparte o ponerte nervioso por ver otra vez a tu familia… Ellos deben extrañarte mucho, como tu a ellos- dijo meditando sus propias palabras.

Se recostó en la silla y suspiró. Miró el techo con ojos tristes, evitando mi mirada interrogante. ¿Por qué su mirada estaba así? Sonrió con pesar, sin dejar de mirar el techo blanco del avión.

-Me hubiera encantado volver a ver a mis padres…- susurró.

Que yo recordaba, el padre de Jasper había muerto de un ataque al corazón hace nueve años, cuando él tenía tan solo diecisiete años. Ese mismo año yo había logrado entrar a la empresa. Aún recuerdo la triste mirada de Eleazar, tardó años en volver a ser el que era ahora. Ese mismo año, también, el jefe me pidió que le llevara algo a su nieto y así fue como comenzó nuestra amistad con él.

A pesar de que Jasper había perdido a su padre, se mostró ante mí muy sereno cuando aparecí en su puerta con un paquete de Eleazar, como si quisiera que no me preocupara por él. Mas tarde descubrí que así era él, tranquilo, a veces sin decir ni una palabra y solo hablaba cuando fuera necesario, pero podía notar en sus ojos azules el dolor por la pérdida de su padre.

Abrí la lata que tenía en mis manos y bebí un poco.

-Pero puedes ver a tu madre ¿verdad?- pregunté curioso. No sabía nada de la señora Whitlock, era un completo misterio.

Él me miró sorprendido para luego desviar su mirada y posarla en la lata que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Ella…- suspiró-. Falleció cuando me dio a luz…

Me ahogue con la bebida y tosí como un completo imbécil. Si no sabía nada de la madre de Jasper debería, aunque sea, haberme hecho alguna idea. Lo miré con toda la culpa de que sentía en esos momentos.

-Yo… lo lamento, Jasper- tragué violentamente-. Yo… no sabía. Lo siento mucho…

Él sonrió tristemente mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, tu no lo sabias…

Me quedé en silencio. Hoy parecía que cada cosa que decía sería una completa mierda y arruinaría todo. Me sentí muy mal por lo que le dije a Jasper, le hice volver a recordar momentos dolorosos y eso estaba mal. Esas cosas no son las que hacen los amigos, sin embargo, yo lo hice. Soy un completo idiota.

Jasper suspiró.

-Por lo que mi padre me contó… ella era muy hermosa y demasiado amable. Tenía el cabello muy rubio, ojos de un profundo color azul, la piel blanca y una sincera sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro, te hacía entrar en confianza con ella desde la primera vez que la veías… Me hubiera gustado conocerla- susurró.

Le sonreí.

-A mí igual…- dije lentamente, tratando de no soltar alguna palabra estúpida.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio mientras bebíamos de las latas hasta que se terminaron. No pude evitar pensar en mis padres y en mis hermanos. ¿Seguirían igual que siempre, tal y como yo los recordaba? Le había enviado regalos, tanto en navidad como en cumpleaños, también e-mails contándoles como me iba en Chicago… Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, tendría que haberlos llamado aunque sea… Soy un tonto.

De repente recordé lo que me dijo el jefe Eleazar. Jasper quería conocer Forks por una corazonada y eso había despertado mi curiosidad a un grado sumo.

Miré a Jasper. Él estaba ojeando una revista, completamente aburrido.

-Jasper…- le llamé para atraer su atención. Él dejó de mirar la revista y centró sus profundos ojos azules en mi, curioso-. ¿Por qué quieres visitar Forks antes de ir a Seattle?

Él sonrió y los ojos le brillaron de alguna emoción que no supe comprender. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Te burlarás de mí si te lo digo…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras. Fruncí el seño a modo de confusión, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Lo miré con seguridad.

-No me burlaré… Te dicho cosas de las que te tendrías que haber reído y sin embargo no lo hiciste- le aseguré, sin dejarlo de mirar con una sonrisa. Él sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía, recordando las cosas que le había contado-. Así que ahora es mi turno para escucharte y no burlarme. A demás serás pronto mi jefe, por lo que te tendré que tomar aún más en serio…- le dije meditando mis palabras mientras me tomaba el mentón.

Él frunció el seño por mis palabras y se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada se volvió dura y yo me encogí en la silla, como si quisiera hundirme allí y desaparecer de la mirada de Jasper. Él suspiró pesadamente.

-No importa si me voy a volver tu jefe…- dijo seriamente sin dejar de observarme-. Nuestra relación no va a cambiar. No seremos jefe y empleado, solo amigos, comprendes… No quiero que me veas como tu Jefe, no me agrada eso.

Le sonreí mientras asentía. Era igual que Eleazar, ambos no querían que los viera como jefe.

-Pero lo serás, Jasper…-susurré.

Jasper relajó su seño, pero seguía mirándome fríamente.

-Aún así, no quiero que me veas como tal… Mi papá sería el nuevo jefe que tendrías, si estuviera con nosotros, y a él le hubiera encantado que yo me hiciera cargo de la empresa y ayudara a Eleazar… Pero no quiero que me veas como jefe.

Asentí de acuerdo con él, otra vez y me quedé en silencio, esperando a que me contara cual era la razón de querer visitar el pequeño pueblo sin sol que era Forks. En sí el pueblo no tenía nada interesante, para mí solo guardaba momentos de mi pasado. Pero la curiosidad era de por qué Jasper quería visitar el lugar, que yo supiera, no tenía parientes allí.

Mi amigo me observó con una sonrisa pícara.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré…- dijo con resignación-. Hace unos días, cuando decidí firmar con mi abuelo para ser el nuevo jefe de la empresa, tuve un sueño bastante raro…- me miró de reojo, como si esperara que empezara a contener una risotada, pero al verme sereno y paciente, esperando a que continuara, decidió seguir con su explicación-. Me encontraba en un pueblo pequeño y había un enorme cartel antes que decía: "Bienvenidos a Forks", luego, de la nada, apareció una hermosa chica de ojos azules, no la podía ver bien, pero era muy hermosa, solo eso sucedió… Luego de ese extraño sueño decidí buscar en Internet sobre ese pueblo y me sorprendí mucho al saber que existía y que no fue producto de mi imaginación… Así que decidí visitar el lugar, siento como si tuviera que hacerlo…

Sonreí.

-Así que vas en busca de la hermosa chica que apareció en tu sueño…- dije cínicamente.

Jasper resopló.

-Claro que no. No doy crédito a que ella exista, es imposible. Solo quiero visitar por unos días al pueblo, tengo el presentimiento que debo ir allí…- dijo con el seño fruncido, observando sus manos entrelazadas.

Me incliné hacia delante y coloqué mi mano en su hombro, tratando de demostrarle que estaba de su lado. Él levantó la vista y me observó confundido.

-Si sientes que debemos ir a ese lugar, entonces iremos. Puedes contar conmigo, Jasper. No te preocupes…- le dije seriamente.

Jasper me miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar algún rastro de falsedad. Cuando se percató de que no le estaba mintiendo, me sonrió y asintió de acuerdo conmigo. Me agradeció enormemente y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Me acomodé en la silla y volví a cerrar los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco.

Hacía ya unas horas que habíamos partido en el avión, podía oírse el leve zumbido del viento a gran velocidad que chocaba en la ventanilla del avión. Estaba tan relajado en esa cómoda silla que no pude evitar quedarme dormido.

Soñé que estaba de vuelta en casa, en mi hogar, con toda mi familia sentada en la gran mesa del comedor, esperándome con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros a modo de bienvenida. Observé a cada uno detenidamente, memorizándome cada detalle de sus rostros pálidos. Mi padre, Carlisle, siempre con una sonrisa sincera, con su cabellera de un color rubio blanquecino y sus ojos dorados cargados de cariño y orgullo. Mi madre, la dulce Esme, siempre buena y amigable con todos, con su rostro en forma de corazón, rodeado por una espesa cabellera de color caramelo que caía en cascada por debajo de sus hombros, haciéndola ver más amable. Mi diminuta hermana, Alice, la duendecillo de la moda e incondicionalmente hiperactiva, con sus enormes ojos azules y con su cabello corto de color azabache apuntando a cada dirección. Mi enorme y musculoso hermano mayor, Emmett, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras gastaba bromas a todo el mundo, sus ojos azules con su corta cabellera negra ondulada, lo hacía mas parecido a Alice.

Mi hermosa familia, todos estaban allí, esperándome para reunirme con ellos. Continué observando detenidamente aquella imagen de mi sueño, era tan real que me causaba tristeza, sabiendo que era solo un simple sueño…

De pronto algo llamó mi atención, alguien que estaba en esa mesa, alguien que estaba a mi lado y me contemplaba con una tierna y tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Ese rubor que volvía loco desde que era pequeño, comenzaba a formarse en sus pálidas mejillas. Sus enormes ojos chocolates, eran como piscinas en las que me sumergí sin dudar ni un segundo. Su hermoso rostro con forma de corazón, rodeado por una espesa manta de rizos oscuros con reflejos rojizos, caían en cascada casi hasta la cintura. Sus sedosos labios de un color rosa, arqueados hacia arriba para sonreírme, me invitaban a tocarlos.

_Bella…_

_Ella_ estaba allí, con todos. Sonriéndome, esperándome….

Todo era tan real que temí despertarme y que esta imagen desapareciera….

_Ella_ sonrió aún más.

"_Edward"_- me llamó con su dulce voz.

La miré sorprendido y _ella_ sonrió aún más.

"_Edward, ya estamos aquí"_- volvió a llamarme.

"_¡Edward!"_- esta vez, no fue su dulce voz la que me llamó. Pero pude reconocerla, era la de Jasper.

-¡Edward!

La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse de mi mente. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Miré a todos lados y me encontré con Jasper que me sonreía abiertamente. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con cierto brillo burlón en sus ojos azules.

-Si que me a tomado mucho trabajo despertarte…- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos dorados se movieran de un lado a otro-. Eres todo un tronco cuando duermes… De seguro no dormiste nada de nada la noche anterior.

Me miró reprobatoriamente a lo que yo respondí con una inocente sonrisa. Avergonzado, me pasé una mano por mi cabello tratando de desperezarme. Di un largo bostezo mientras me ponía de pie. Aún estábamos en el interior del Jet privado, pero ya no se oía ese leve zumbido en la ventanilla, lo que quería decir que ya habíamos aterrizado. Jasper se percató de mi acción y sonrió.

-Ya aterrizamos hace unos minutos, estamos en Port Ángeles- lo miré sorprendido-. Dormiste las tres horas enteras de viaje- soltó una corta carcajada. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿había dormido tres horas? ¿todo ese tiempo estuve soñando con esa hermosa imagen de mi familia y Bella?-. Ahora nos queda una hora de viaje hasta llegar a Forks, así que si todavía estas cansado podrás dormir una hora más…

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Nos bajamos del avión privado y nos dirigimos al interior del aeropuerto donde recogeríamos nuestro equipaje. Tomamos las pesadas maletas y salimos de allí mientras reíamos de cosas que habíamos hecho años atrás cuando viajábamos juntos. Pero nuestras risas se detuvieron en cuanto salimos. Nos quedamos estáticos en la entrada, observando con ojos sorprendidos a una enorme limusina negra aparcada en la entrada. En frente, había una persona, al parecer el chofer, con un cartel en sus manos mostrado los apellidos de Whitlock y Cullen.

Jasper y yo nos miramos dudosos, como si nos preguntáramos por medio de nuestros ojos si alguno de nosotros habíamos pedido una limusina. Al ver que ninguno de los dos teníamos la más mínima idea, nos acercamos al chofer. Éste nos miró por unos segundos, evaluando cada rasgo de nuestros rostros y cuando estuvo satisfecho, nos sonrió amablemente mientras nos abría la puerta del vehículo.

-Señor Whitlock y Señor Cullen- dijo nuestros apellidos a modo de saludo-. El Señor Eleazar me ha indicado que los traslade a su destino de aquí en adelante. Dado sus descripciones, creo estar seguro de que ustedes son Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock ¿no es así?

Nosotros asentimos, de acuerdo con él. El chofer sonrió y nos indicó que subiéramos a la limusina. Entramos en el enorme vehículo mientras esperábamos que el chofer guardara las maletas en la cajuela. Nos miramos el uno al otro, aún sin poder creernos que el viejo Eleazar nos había alquilado una limusina para llevarnos a Forks.

En medio del silencio soltamos una carcajada.

-Alguien debería controlar a ese viejo de Eleazar. Cuando se propone algo es imparable…- dijo Jasper entre risas.

Yo asentí de acuerdo con él, sin poder omitir ni una sola palabra a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Nos reímos por unos minutos, para luego suspirar mientras tratábamos de respirar normalmente. Miré a través de la ventanilla polarizada de la limusina, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero no iluminaba tanto como esta mañana, pronto aparecería el crepúsculo. La limusina avanzaba veloz por la carretera y solo podía apreciar manchas borrosas que eran los árboles o casas que pasábamos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, tratando de recordar esa imagen que había soñado antes. Esa imagen en la que todos estaban presentes, toda mi familia y Bella sonriéndome…

Sentí a alguien sacudiéndome el hombro. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, y me encontré con Jasper, sonriéndome.

-Otra vez te quedaste dormido…- susurró-. Estamos a punto de llegar a Forks, solo falta unos minutos…

Me acomodé en el sillón y suspiré, ahora tenía que enfrentar a mi familia. Miré a través de la ventanilla preguntándome cuál sería su reacción al verme. ¿Sería de felicidad o de enojo? Sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, no ahora. Seguí mirando a través de la ventanilla, el cielo estaba con muchas nubes y todo estaba oscuro. Suspiré, que se podía esperar del pueblo sin sol de Forks.

-Toma.

Me giré y me encontré con mi amigo, tendiéndome algo plateado, lo miré fijamente y me percaté de que el objeto brillante era un móvil. Obedecí y tomé el celular. Lo miré confundido y él sonrió.

-Me imaginaba que querías estar con tu familia un tiempo para aclarar las cosas…- susurró-. Así que yo me quedaré en un hotel por unos días. El móvil tiene grabado mi número- dijo mostrado un móvil igual al mío pero de color negro-. Y yo tengo grabado el tuyo. Te llamaré cuando salga o esté en algún lado, para que no te preocupes por mí, y tú podrás llamarme cuando necesites algo…

Comencé a negar ante sus palabras.

-No te dejaré solo en un hotel, Jasper. Puedo venir a ver a mi familia, no es necesario que me quede en la casa de mis padres… De seguro ellos no querrán que me quede- dije apenado.

Mi amigo me colocó su mano en mi hombro mientras me sonreía, seguro.

-Estoy convencido de que no harán eso, no tienes de que preocuparte… Yo estaré bien, no es la primera vez que duermo solo en un hotel en un pueblo que no conozco- rió y yo no pude evitar seguirle.

-De acuerdo- asentí-. Pero me llamarás y me avisarás si necesitas algo, entendido…

Él hizo un saludo militar, mostrándose de acuerdo, y sonrió. Guardé el móvil plateado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y esperé paciente a que llegáramos a ese diminuto pueblo.

Esperaba que mi familia no fuera tan cruel conmigo cuando me vieran de vuelta en casa…

**Hola a todos/as!!!**

**No creí q tendría tantos "Story Alert" y "Favorite Story"…. Me pone muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia :) Gracias!!!**

**En fin… que les pareció el cap?? Se que no estuvo muy emocionante, pero quería que conocieran un poco a Jasper.**

**En el próximo cap, Edward tendrá un reencuentro con su familia!!**

**Reviews?? Jajaja**

**Besooos!!!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	3. De vuelta en mi hogar

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 3.**

Luego de los minutos restantes de viaje. El chofer nos llevó a mi casa. Podía reconocer cada lugar, cada calle y cada casa que pasábamos para dirigirnos a mi hogar, era un deja-vú muy reconfortante. Ya no me sentía nervioso por ver de nuevo a mi familia, mi mejor amigo me había reconfortado lo suficiente como para convencerme de que no me iría tan mal como creía.

La limusina se internó en un espeso bosque, buscando mi enorme casa. Estar rodeado de tanta naturaleza me traía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, como cuando jugaba a las escondidas con mis hermanos y mi mejor amiga, escondiéndonos detrás de enormes árboles, esperando no ser encontrados. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, parecía tan lejano que fácilmente se podría confundir con un hermoso sueño.

Los faros del coche iluminaron la enorme casa blanca en medio del bosque. Recorrí con la mirada cada rincón de mi hogar, estaba tal cual la recordaba. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas y sonreí sin pensar, ellos estaban allí dentro, sin saber que yo estaba a punto de tocar la enorme puerta blanca. Me removí ansioso en el asiento, esperando a que la enorme limusina aparcara para dejarme allí.

Más pronto de lo que esperé, el coche se detuvo. El chofer salió del auto para abrirme la puerta. Bajé del auto mientras esperaba a que el chofer bajara mi equipaje. Jasper bajó la ventanilla y se inclinó para que lo pudiera ver. Me estaba sonriendo.

-Esta noche aprovecharás para aclarar cosas con tu familia… Luego vendré a presentarme, pero por ahora te daré tiempo. Estoy seguro de que tu familia estará feliz de verte de nuevo, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar… Me quedaré en un pequeño hotel cerca del centro del pueblo, no te preocupes por mí, si necesitas algo, aunque lo dudo, llámame….

-Jasper, no es necesario que te vayas solo…- comencé a protestar pero me cortó.

-Te quedarás aquí, ya acordamos esto…- dijo seriamente para luego sonreírme-. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte. Nos vemos luego…

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento el chofer se había subido al coche. Ahora estaba en el interior mientras encendía la enorme limusina y maniobraba para salir por el sendero en el que vino. Jasper me regaló otra sonrisa y subió la ventanilla polarizada.

Miré confundido como la limusina negra se alejaba para desaparecer entre los árboles. Suspiré pesadamente, parecía que todo hasta el momento había sido planeado por Eleazar y su nieto, como si quisieran que me quedara con mi familia unos días, sabiendo perfectamente que no los había visto desde hace diez años… No tenía caso, ahora estaba encerrado en aquella trampa que habían "planeado" mi Jefe y mi futuro Jefe.

Tomé mi maletas en silencio y caminé hasta el porche lentamente, contando mis pasos, tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera la reacción de mi familia al verme. Todos esto años quería volver a verlos, pero mi orgullo me detenía, todavía sentía el dolor de su rechazo… Era un imbécil, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje para volver…

Aunque diera pasos lentos, llegué más pronto de lo que creía, ahora estaba parado frente a la enorme puerta, sin saber cómo saludaría a mi familia. Suspiré, no importaba cuanto pensara en ello, de seguro me echarían en cuanto me abrieran la puerta.

Con el valor que me quedaba, alcé la mano para tocar el timbre.

"Din, Don"

Junté las manos y me puse derecho, esperando a recibir los gritos e insultos, seguidos por el fuerte portazo en mis narices. Se podían oír pasos en el interior, de un lado para otro. Pero solo un par de ellos se dirigió a la puerta. Me puse tenso al oírlos y traté de no temblar.

La enorme puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una chica menuda, de facciones finas, de cabello corto de color negro que terminaba en puntas que señalaban en cada dirección. Sus enormes ojos azules me examinaron incrédulos, de pies a cabeza, hasta detenerse en mis ojos verdes y mi cabello cobrizo. Una enorme sonrisa blanca se extendió en su rostro de hada y saltó hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Se colgó de mi mientras me rodeaba con sus diminutos brazos.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pecho y me apretaba con sus brazos aún más-. No puedo creer que estés aquí, hermanito...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le devolví el abrazo a mi hermana.

-Hola, Alice- saludé lentamente, sin poder creer su reacción.

-No sabes cuanto te eché de menos- balbuceó, aun con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho.

-Yo también te extrañé demasiado…

Una hermosa mujer se asomó desde el comedor. Sus cabellos de color caramelo estaban ondulados, rodeando su fino rostro pálido en forma de corazón. Sus ojos dorados miraban curiosos en nuestra dirección.

-¿Quién es, Alice?- dijo con su suave voz maternal.

La duendecillo, que aún seguía colgada en mi cuello sin dejar de sonreír, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para observarle.

-¡ES EDWARD!- su grito casi daña mis oídos.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Alice y sonrió con tristeza. Corrió hasta nuestro lado con los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de ser derramadas. Me percaté de que llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina.

-¿Edward? ¡Oh, Edward!- se abrazó a mi cuerpo junto con Alice y también enterró el rostro en mi pecho-. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado hijo…- inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió mientras acariciaba mi rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que fuera real.

Le sonreí con tristeza, las había hecho sufrir a las dos. Me sentía más que culpable, no merecía esta bienvenida. Envolví en mis brazos a mi madre y a mi hermana sin dejar de sonreír, sin poder creer que estaban allí, dándome la bienvenida a mi hogar.

-Hola, mamá-. Saludé lentamente. Me sentía incapaz de decirles algo, estaba más que apenado.

Jasper tenía razón, ellos no me recibirían como yo creía, pues después de todo, como había dicho él, ellos eran mi familia y me extrañaban tanto como yo los extrañaba a ellos.

Escuché unos pasos firmes en las escaleras y pude ver a un hombre de cabello rubio blanquecino que vestía un delantal de doctor. Sus ojos dorados estaban ansiosos y a la vez preocupados y cuando miró en nuestra dirección pareció confuso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el doctor.

Alice dejó de abrazarme para mirar a Carlisle.

-¡Es Edward, papá!- dijo alegremente mientras me apuntaba con su pequeño de dedo, sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle.

Él pareció confundido por las palabras de la enana, pero luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Edward, hijo, que gusto volver a verte!- se acercó a mi y me palmeó la espalda amigablemente.

Le sonreí a mi padre.

-Igualmente, papá…- susurré.

Me hicieron pasar. Entramos las maletas y me hicieron sentar en la gran mesa del comedor, y al poco tiempo, me acompañaron mi hermana y mi padre, mientras que mi madre terminaba de realizar la cena. Alice se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de sonreírme y Carlisle en el extremo de la mesa con una amable sonrisa.

Yo sonreí apenado.

-Lamento haber llegado de esta forma, debería haberles avisad-..

-Nada de eso Edward, estamos felices de tenerte aquí- me cortó mi hermana.

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron mientras asentían, de acuerdo con Alice.

Mi padre me miró con una amable sonrisa en su rostro mientras juntaba sus largos y finos dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba pensando a fondo en algo para luego decírnoslo en voz alta.

-De vuelta en Forks… he de pensar que hay una razón muy importante para estar aquí, a demás de visitarnos-. Preguntó curioso mi padre.

Le sonreí. Él siempre acertaba en todo, era muy perspicaz. Me alegré de que aún siguiera siendo el mismo que antes, sin cambiar nada desde que me fui a Chicago.

-Carlisle…- regañó mi dulce madre-. Agradecemos que Edward esté de vuelta aquí, no hace falta que lo agasajes con preguntas curiosas. Recuerda que recién llega de un largo viaje desde Chicago y debe estar muy agotado…

Miré a Esme, feliz de que tampoco cambiara en nada, de que siguiera siendo la misma. Ella estaba mirando reprobatoriamente a Carlisle mientras hablaba. Alice pasaba la mirada entre ellos dos, curiosa.

-No importa mamá…- ella giró el rostro para encontrarse con mis ojos. La emoción que reflejaron ellos en cuanto me observaron era de puro amor maternal-. Vine aquí por asuntos de trabajo-. Mi padre me observó curioso, es decir, ¿Qué rayos puede haber en este pequeño pueblo que esté relacionado con mi importante trabajo en Chicago? Sonreí internamente-. Mi jefe tiene mucha confianza en mi y me pidió que acompañara a su nieto desde Chicago, hasta Forks y Seattle, para que firme con su abuelo y ser mi nuevo jefe…

Carlisle asintió mientras meditaba mis palabras. Esme pareció confundida y frunció el seño.

-¿Y dónde está él? ¿No vinieron a Forks juntos?- dijo mientras sacaba la cena del horno y me di cuenta que íbamos a comer un delicioso pollo. Se me hizo agua a la boca de solo mirarlo y recordé que no había comido nada desde que salí de mi apartamento para ir a buscar a Jasper.

Intenté de recobrar un poco de atención a las palabras anteriores de mi madre y dejar de mirar la cena. Le sonreí.

-Jasper decidió quedarse en un pequeño hotel cerca de aquí, por más que le dije que no era necesario. Deseaba que yo hablara con ustedes, él estaba enterado que desde hace tiempo no los veo y quería que pasara la noche aquí para aclarar ciertas cosas…- sonreí internamente al recordar el mandato de mi mejor amigo y futuro jefe-. A demás, me dijo que se pasaría por aquí luego, para presentarse y que lo conozcan…

Esme sonrió.

-Él es bienvenido, al igual que tú hijo…- dijo tiernamente.

-Gracias, mamá- susurré.

Alice se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la alacena para retirar los cubiertos y platos. Mientras danzaba como bailarina los fue colocando en la mesa y luego se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, sin dejar de sonreír. Esme colocó la cena en la mesa y se sentó cerca de Carlisle.

De pronto, Alice me miró curiosa.

-Pero Edward, tú dijiste que tu amigo tenía que ir a Seattle para firmar con su abuelo, entonces… ¿Por qué está en Forks? Podría haber llegado antes a Seattle, si no hubiera venido al pueblo…

Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Jasper en el avión. Miré a mi pequeña hermana.

-Él quería visitar el pueblo antes de firmar con mi Jefe, no se la razón- mentí. No podía decirles lo del sueño de mi mejor amigo a mi familia, él confiaba en mí, confiaba en que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Eleazar.

Alice frunció el seño, confundida por mis palabras, al igual que Esme y Carlisle, pero no preguntaron nada más respecto a eso.

El resto de la cena pasó rápidamente. Respondí a cada una de las preguntas que me hacían mi madre y mi hermana sobre cosas como: si tenía novia o la había tenido, si vivía solo, como me iba mi trabajo, etc., etc. También yo hice algunas preguntas, la mayoría de que habían hecho los años de mi ausencia. Ellos me respondieron que habían visitado lugares, viajando a sitios que siempre quisieron conocer.

Luego de la cena, ayudé a limpiar los platos, por supuesto, después de varias oposiciones a ello por parte de Carlisle y Esme, pero los convencí de que me dejaran hacerlo. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer para recompensar su hermosa bienvenida. Recogí todo lo que había en la mesa y abrí el grifo. Mis padres se retiraron para descansar, luego de despedirse de mi y desearme buenas noches. Comencé a lavar los platos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy: las palabras reconfortantes de Jasper, la forma en la que me recibieron en cuanto me vieron…

…Estaba de vuelta en Forks, en el pueblo del que huí, en el pueblo donde se encontraba _ella_…

Mi corazón latió rápidamente ante ese pensamiento. Deseaba tanto volver a verla, volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de volver a sentir su fragancia a fresias que tanto me encantaba, de volver a verla sonreír mientras decía mi nombre… Cuanto anhelaba poder volver a contemplar esos enormes ojos chocolates, cargados de preguntas…

-Edward…

Me giré para encontrarme con mi pequeña hermana. Estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras me veía dudosa. Llevaba puesta una remera de tirantes con unos shorts de un color amarillo pastel. La miré confundido.

-Puedo quedarme aquí contigo…- susurró.

Me sorprendí mucho por sus palabras y me trasladó hacía unos años atrás, cuando los dos éramos pequeños. Ella siempre quería estar conmigo cuando era de noche y estaba haciendo algo, como la tarea y otras cosas. Todavía recordaba como siempre venía a mi habitación y me contemplaba en silencio desde mi cama mientras yo estaba en el escritorio terminando trabajos. Cada vez que terminaba, nos quedábamos a hablar o jugar hasta que nos digieran que era hora de dormirse. Y a la mañana siguiente, tenía a Alice durmiendo en mi cama, a mi lado. Nunca supe exactamente a que hora venía a mi habitación a dormir conmigo. Era todo un misterio…

-¿Puedo?- preguntó nerviosa.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en el presente. Le sonreí con tristeza.

-Alice, es tu casa, claro que puedes estar donde tu quieras…- le dije lentamente mientras volvía a lavar los platos.

La duende se acercó danzado a mi lado. Me miró reprobatoriamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba un plato y lo enjuagaba para luego secarlo.

-Corrección: es _nuestra_ casa, por lo que _podemos_ estar donde _queramos, _cuando _queramos- _dijo acentuando las palabras en plural.

Solté una carcajada, ella seguía siendo la misma enana manipuladora de la moda.

-Si, señorita-. Dije amablemente, tratando de sonar como un militar, pero sin tener logro. No podía controlar la carcajada que avecinaba con salir.

Alice se percató de lo que intentaba hacer y me pegó juguetonamente en hombro mientras sonreía enormemente. Continuamos lavando los platos entre risas y chistes, nunca me había divertido tanto como antes.

-Estoy feliz de que esté aquí…- susurró después de volver a recobrar el aire. Nos habíamos reído tanto que casi no podíamos respirar.

Esperé hasta que secara el último plato y la envolví en mis brazos.

-A mí también…- susurré.

Alice pasó los brazos por mi espalda, rodeándome, correspondiendo a mi abrazo. Enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

-Te quiero, tonto…- dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

Sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero, enana…- dije mientras besaba su coronilla.

Luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados, decidimos que era hora de dormir. Bueno… la verdad es que ella decidió que tenía que irme a dormir, al parecer me veía muy cansado y como no estarlo, después de más de cinco horas de viaje a demás del insomnio sin sentido de la noche anterior. Estaba más que reventado.

Arrastré los pies hasta la escalera, con Alice pisándome los talones.

-Vamos Edward, a dormir…- dijo mientras me empujaba para que subiera a las escaleras más deprisa.

-Voy, voy…

Con el esfuerzo que me quedaba fui subiendo las escaleras lentamente, con mi pequeña hermana aún detrás, con sus diminutas manos colocadas en mi espalda, empujándome o para ¿Qué no me callera? Avanzamos a través del gran pasillo de color perla con puertas de madera. Alice me guió, pues estaba más que desorientado. Hizo que me parara frente a una puerta y la abrió para mí. Miré su interior con la poca energía que me quedaba, era mi habitación… No lo podía creer, seguía igual como la recordaba y lo más impresionante era que estaba todo cuidado, como si lo hubieran estado manteniendo con la limpieza.

Mi hermana me hizo entrar y me derrumbé en la cómoda cama.

-Buenas noches…- dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

Sonreí medio grogui, ya no podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban mucho los párpados.

-Buenas noches…-respondí en un susurró.

Y me quedé dormido, descansando en los brazos de Morfeo… Soñando con una hermosa chica de ojos cafés que me regalaba una dulce sonrisa…

**Hoola a todos/as!!!**

**Respuesta para ****supattinsondecullen****: Edward tiene 28 años, igual que Bella. Eso lo menciono en el primer cap cuando Eleazar le dice a Edward que desearía poder tener los 28 años que él tiene :D… Alice es dos años menor que Edward, o sea 26 años (eso también lo explico en el primer cap)… Jasper es un año menor que Edward (27 años), cuando él llegó a Chicago, tenía 18 y Jasper tenía 17 años… Emmett es dos años mayor que Edward (30 años)… Al del grandote lo explico por las dudas jajja!!!**

**Qué les pareció el cap?? Ya saben que quiero saber que opinan!!**

**Reviews??**

**Besoos!!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	4. Mi enorme problema favorito

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por los rayos del sol chocando contra mi rostro. Fruncí el seño mientras gruñía y giré sobre mí mismo, para alejar mi rostro de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Y como un disparó, recordé todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sin pensar, y me encontré a mi hermana, durmiendo a mi lado. Su respiración acompasada era muy relajante. Sonreí al recordar lo que hacía cuando éramos niños, era una costumbre despertar con ella a mi lado, pero todo el tiempo que pasé en Chicago se me había olvidado. La miré fijamente, seguía vistiendo el mismo conjunto amarillo pastel de anoche, por lo que deduje que había venido a mi habitación en la madrugada o, de seguro, se quedó cuando me trajo a mi habitación.

Miré mi ropa, estaba vestido tal cual como llegué, pero sin los zapatos ni la chaqueta. Me senté en la cama e intenté salir sin hacer el menor ruido, tratando de no despertar a Alice. Estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando una diminuta mano se posó en mi brazo, deteniéndome.

Me giré y me encontré con el rostro alarmado de mi hermana.

-No te vayas…- dijo lentamente, como si le costara respirar.

Le sonreí.

-Es que acaso no puedo darme un baño…- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella soltó mi brazo y se abrazó a una almohada.

-Lo siento, es que recodé esa vez, en la que decidiste irte…- dijo evitando mi mirada mientras se encogía.

Sin poder evitarlo, volví al momento en que decidí marcharme.

_Flash Back._

_No podía soportarlo, ella no me correspondía…._

_Luego de ese intercambió de palabras, en la que casi me muero del shock, llevé a Bella a su casa en silencio. La dejé allí y me marché rápidamente a mi hogar, sin poder pensar en nada más. Tenía ganas de llorar y efectivamente lo hice. Sollocé en silencio en el interior de mi auto mientras buscaba mi hogar entre los árboles. _

_Estaba más que devastado, sentía que ya nada tenía valor, ni sentido en mi vida. Yo sabía perfectamente que esto podía pasar, por eso había intentado que lo supiera antes de ir a la Universidad…_

_Era masoquista al creer que sí podría quererme…._

_Los faros de mi volvo iluminaron la enorme casa blanca. Aparqué el auto en el garaje y me sequé las lágrimas, mi familia no tenía porqué ver mi penoso estado de dolor. Crucé el living para dirigirme a las escaleras, no había nadie allí, por lo que seguí avanzando en silencio, confiaba en que mi familia no me viera, sobre todo Alice…_

_Me dirigí al pasillo, en busca de mi habitación y cuando por fin la encontré la cerré con llave. Siempre hacía esto cuando quería estar solo, pues Alice venía a dormir conmigo y si encontraba la puerta cerrada, ella comprendía que no quería que me molestaran…_

_Me senté en la cama mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, aún sin poder creer mi situación y volví a sollozar en silencio. Me tumbé en la cama, mirando el techo blanco de mi habitación con pesar. Tenía que hacer algo para aliviar este dolor en mi pecho… Ya no podía soportarlo más…_

_Y de pronto, la solución apareció entre la oscuridad, como el sol que estaba a punto de salir del horizonte…_

_Se que era un cobarde, pero no quería sentir más ese horrible dolor de ser rechazado por la mejor amiga que siempre he amado… Me levanté de un salto y me agaché en busca de la enorme maleta que se encontraba debajo de mi cama. Cuando por fin pude sacarla, la abrí y comencé a buscar lo necesario para el viaje que haría, me iría a Chicago…_

_Allí me habían hecho una oferta de trabajo y también de estudio, era la única opción, mi única salida…_

_Cerré la maleta con rapidez, luego de haber cargado ropa, pasaporte y el dinero que tenía ahorrado, era más que suficiente. Salí de mi habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para explicarles esto a mis padres ni a mis hermanos. Levanté la maleta y bajé despacio las escaleras… Crucé el living a toda velocidad, sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar a la enorme puerta principal. Casi lograba alcanzar la manilla de la puerta, cuando una voz me detuvo…_

_-Edward, ¿a donde vas tan temprano?_

_Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con Alice. Llevaba puesto un pijama y tenía un vaso de agua entre sus manos. Sus ojos azules me miraban con preocupación para luego posarse en la enorme maleta que estaba acarreando. Bajé la cabeza, incapaz de poder mirarla a los ojos._

_-Me voy a Chicago… Luego, llamaré a mamá y a papá cuando llegue y consiga un departamento…- susurré._

_-¿Por qué tan deprisa?- podía oírse un matiz de dolor en su voz._

_Suspiré pesadamente, no podía decírselo, no aún._

_-Porque lo necesito Alice… Necesito tiempo para arreglar ciertas cosas…- como detestaba mentirle. Era un monstruo._

_Ella no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a mí en silencio, luego de haber dejado el vaso en la mesa, y me rodeo con sus diminutos brazos._

_-Vuelve pronto…- susurró, escondiendo su rostro de hada en mi pecho._

_Le correspondí el abrazo mientras besaba su coronilla, incapaz de disculparme por mi acto de cobardía._

_-Claro que lo haré…_

_Luego de esa despedida, me marché hacia Port Ángeles en autobús, para poder llegar al aeropuerto y así huir a Chicago, para escapar del dolor de su rechazo…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Le sonreí con pesar a mi hermana.

-Lo siento, de verdad…- dije sin mirarla.

-No te preocupes. Era lo que querías…- susurró.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomarme un muy merecido baño. Abrí la ducha, me despojé de mi ropa y entré. Dejé que el agua relajara mis muy tensados músculos, había soñado con aquella chica de ojos chocolates que me volvía loco, pero luego el hermoso sueño se volvió una pesadilla cuando de sus hermosos labios rojos surgieron aquellas dolorosas palabras de rechazo… Siempre soñaba lo mismo cuando me dormía pensando en ella. No era saludable seguir recordándola…

Salí de la ducha, me envolví la cintura con la toalla y salí del baño. Me dirigí a mi habitación y tal como lo esperaba, Alice se había marchado a su habitación. Sobré la cama se encontraban unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de un color más claro que el Jean. Sonreí, los viejos hábitos no habían cambiado en mi hermana, ni siquiera el más mínimo de ellos.

Me vestí con rapidez, quería tener más tiempo para pasarlo con mi familia y sobre todo, hoy iría a ver a Jasper, tenía que cerciorarme que se encontraba bien.

Esto era demasiado para mi pobre cabeza… Tantas preocupaciones que tenía, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y mi querida hermana asomó la cabeza, sus ojos azules me inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza por unos segundos. Suspiró de alivio y luego una enorme sonrisa apareció por su rostro de hada.

-Pensé que aún no te habías cambiado, me preocupaba perder la inocencia de mis pobres ojos…- dijo burlonamente.

La miré haciéndome el ofendido, pero no pude soportarlo. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo. Ella me observó con cierto brillo gracioso en sus ojos mientras soltaba una corta risita.

Atravesó mi habitación, danzando como bailarina, hasta mi cama, para subirse de un salto en ella. Me percaté de que ya no llevaba puesto el pijama amarillo pastel de antes, sino unos jeans, con una remera roja de tirante que hacían juego con sus zapatos de tacón rojo. Me contempló sonriente, como si esperara que le preguntara algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte cuando ya no pude evitar su mirada.

Sonrió aún más.

-Pensé que me preguntarías algo así como… ¿dónde está el _enorme_ problema, que a demás era tu _favorito_?- dijo con aire de despreocupación mientras miraba a sus uñas, perfectamente pintadas.

_Enorme…._

Esa sola cualidad me hacía pensar instantáneamente en una sola persona… Alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, pero a la vez, me desesperaba. Esa persona de actitud despreocupada, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, gastando bromas a todos, haciendo comentarios que estaban fuera de lugar, como solo él podía hacerlo…

_Emmett…_

Mi hermano mayor… Mi enorme y humorístico hermano mayor… No podía creer que me había olvidado de él, era imperdonable.

Miré a Alice, casi con desesperación, para que me digiera algo de él. Ella me sonrió, adivinando lo que quería saber.

-Emmett se compró una casa, y vive con su novia, Rosalie. Trabaja como instructor en un gimnasio, un perfecto levantador de pesas, como siempre lo ha sido- dijo soltando una risita-. Pero gana muy bien y no se queja, hace lo que más le gusta…Viene aquí cuando el tiempo se lo permite y pasa los fines de semana con su novia en un famoso bar de aquí…- la miré sorprendido. Ella continuó con su explicación-. Juega billar con Rose mientras bebe una cerveza allí. Su novia es mi modelo…

Momento… ¿Modelo? ¿Qué quería decir Alice con eso? La miré confundido, sin poder comprender nada de nada. Ella se percató de mi expresión y sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de tu modelo?- pregunté aún más confundido.

-Hace un año terminé mi carrera como diseñadora de modas y Rosalie es mi modelo de publicidad…- me apuntó con su diminuto dedo índice-. Lo que llevas puesto fue diseñado por mí, así que debes estar orgulloso… Soy la diseñadora más importante de todo Forks e incluso de Port Ángeles…

Le sonreí, orgulloso de mi pequeña hermana. Me acerqué a ella y despeiné su oscuro cabello.

-Claro que estoy orgulloso de ti, enana…- susurré amablemente.

Ella levantó la cabeza para observarme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de hada, agradeciéndome por medio de sus ojos.

Fruncí el seño al recordar algo. Alice me observó confundida por mi reacción.

-¿Pero tú no querías ser diseñadora de interiores como mamá?

Alice acomodó su rebelde cabello negro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si…- dijo alegremente. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera de mi habitación, para dirigirnos a las escaleras. Me dejé acarrear por la duendecillo hiperactiva-. Pero me di cuenta de que no era lo mío, mi pasión fue la moda y siempre lo va a ser…

Rodé los ojos, eso era más que obvio. Algún día iba sorprenderme cuando se casara con su tarjeta de crédito y se fuera a vivir a un centro comercial. Seguí siendo arrastrado por mi hermana hasta que llegamos al comedor. Me hizo sentarme y luego ella me acompañó a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír.

Esme salió de la cocina con nuestros desayunos. Los colocó frente a nosotros y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de "buenos días". Suspiré internamente, no podía creer cuanto he vivido hasta ahora sin ellas dos. Unos pasos se oyeron en las escaleras, era mi padre. Nos acompañó en el desayuno con una amable sonrisa. Bebió su café rápidamente, después de saludar con un tierno beso a mi madre. Se disculpó con nosotros, pues lo habían llamado para ir al hospital, y se marchó rápidamente. Sonreí, orgulloso de él mientras lo veía irse con rapidez… Él seguía siendo el mismo doctor que amaba su trabajo….

Comencé a comer mi desayuno, que era un jugo de naranja con unas deliciosas tostadas. Podía sentir la curiosa mirada de Alice fija en mi.

-También recuerdo que tu querías ser doctor, como papá… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- preguntó mientras bebía su jugo de naranja.

Sonreí con tristeza al recordar mi anhelo por ser doctor.

-Porque ya me habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en Chicago, a demás necesitaba trabajar, tenía que hacerlo…-mentí. La verdad era que Bella me había alentado para estudiar la carrera que más deseaba estudiar y si la seguía, me recordaría a ella. Era algo tonto, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero me sentía terrible en ese momento en el que decidí que hacer. Mi única salida fue el puesto de administrador de la empresa de Eleazar, allí mi dolor estaría controlado y no la recordaría.

Mi hermana asintió con aire ausente, como si no creyera en mis palabras. Eso me puso nervioso, Alice era capaz de extorsionarme de la peor manera para que le digiera la verdad si se daba cuenta que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

De pronto pareció recordar algo, y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Me miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos que no supe comprender, pero creo que era… ¿picardía? Parecía como si estuviera tramando algo y, a la vez, escondiéndomelo. La miré con sospecha, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

-¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa a Emmett?- dijo con una sonrisa-. Él es el único que no sabe que estas aquí, y hoy es sábado, por lo que estará todo él día en ese bar con su novia… Debes conocerla, es algo fría al comienzo, pero cuando le demuestres que eres de confianza, de seguro que se llevarán bien…

Esme sonrió.

-Anda, Edward. Dale una sorpresa a tu hermano mayor- dijo mi madre, mirando de reojo a Alice. ¿A caso me estaban ocultando algo?

Acepté su pedido… pero tenía un presentimiento muy raro…

¿Por qué sentía que sería yo el que recibiría una sorpresa?

**Hola!! Está cortito, lo se. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo :)**

**Lamento la tardanza :) Es que me quedé sin internet por una fea tormenta que no me dejó dormir jajaja….**

**En el próximo cap Edward va a dar una sorpresa a su hermano mayor, o tal vez, él la recibirá jajjaja**

**Qué les pareció el cap?? Porfiss, díganme que opinan!!! Me hacen pensar q no les agrada demasiado la historia y q la estoy continuando sin sentido :(**

**Besoos!!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	5. La sorpresa del bar

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 5.**

Luego de ese corto y raro intercambio de palabras más las miradas sospechosas de mi madre y mi hermana, cogí mi adorado Volvo y me dirigí hacia el bar que me había indicado Alice.

Cuando abrí el garaje y vi otra vez a mi preciado auto, no pude evitar sonreír. Mi volvo me recordaba a tantos lindos momentos como los tristes. Subí en el y conduje, siguiendo el sendero del bosque en busca de la carretera. Encendí la radio, pero como no sintonizaban ninguna música de mi agrado, decidí poner unos de mis CD. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que aún estaban en mi auto y en perfectas condiciones.

Coloqué Claro de luna de Debussy. Esa canción me relajaba mucho, demasiado como para tener mi mente despejada de cualquier preocupación. Pero también me recordaba a otra persona que sentía lo mismo que yo al escuchar esa canción…

_Bella…_

Instantáneamente apagué el radio, dejando el CD en el interior. No pude evitar recordar…

_Flash Back._

_Bella y yo habíamos decidido pasar el fin de semana divirtiéndonos en Port Angeles, para ir de compras y almorzar en algún restaurante. _

_Estaba de camino a su hogar en mi volvo, mientras escuchaba Claro de Luna. Aparqué frente la casa de Bella. Al parecer me estaba esperando por lo que apenas vio mi auto desde la ventana, salió mientras se despedía de Charlie con la mano y corría hasta el volvo._

_Se subió a mi auto con una enorme sonrisa bailando por su sonrojado rostro._

_-Hola Edward…- saludó enérgicamente, pero a la vez agotada, de seguro que estuvo súper concentrada mientras corría para no tropezarse con sus pies._

_-Hola, Bella- le sonreí._

_-¿Listo para divertirnos hoy?- preguntó con el entusiasmo grabado en sus enormes ojos chocolates._

_Asentí rápidamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Adoraba ver que le gustara mucho pasar el día conmigo._

_De pronto, se quedó seria y me preocupé de que algo fuera mal o de que se arrepintiera de venir conmigo y no con Alice._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupado._

_-De-… Debussy… ¿Te gusta Claro de Luna?- preguntó sorprendida._

_La miré igual de sorprendido y confundido que ella._

_-Si, es mi favorito. Hoy pude grabarle en un CD, por que mi reproductor se rompió… ¿A ti también te gusta?- pregunté sin dejar de observarla con ojos atónitos._

_Asintió lentamente, pero luego me miró enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía el característico puchero que siempre hacía cuando se molestaba conmigo._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó con rencor._

_Le sonreí inocentemente mientras pasaba una mano por mi rebelde cabello cobrizo._

_-Porque creí que no te agradaba la música clásica- aclaré entre susurros-. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…. Creía que te enfadarías como Alice al escuchar esta música _vieja_ y _decrépita_…- dije usando los mismos adjetivos con los que la duende describía mi preciada música._

_Ella me observó ceñuda._

_-¿¡Cómo no podría gustarme un clásico!?- dijo casi histérica, dejándome a entender cuanto le gustaba esa música-. ¡Claro de Luna es genial, Edward!_

_Sonreí ante sus palabras. Había descubierto que Bella y yo teníamos más en común de lo que ella podía imaginar…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Alejé ese recuerdo de mi mente, ya no quería seguir pensando en ella y menos ahora que nos encontrábamos en el mismo pueblo.

Pasé calles y casas, en busca del famoso bar. Y de la nada, recordé a Jasper. Aparqué el auto y busqué el móvil plateado. ¡Rayos! Lo debía de haber dejado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y ahora estaba usando la ropa que había diseñado Alice. Suspiré, ¡Genial! Tendría que llamarlo cuando volviera a casa…

Volví a conducir en busca del bar y sin poder creerlo, estaba frente a él.

Era un enorme lugar, parecido a un restaurante, pero en la parte del fondo estaba repleta de mesas de billar. Había muchas personas allí, jugando, hablando entre ellas y bebiendo. Los meseros iban y venían, de mesa en mesa, sirviendo a sus clientes. Por fuera, se podía confundir fácilmente por un restaurante familiar y muy formal, pero por dentro era otra cosa, más parecido a cualquier bar. En el techo había un enorme cartel que decía "Eclipse".

Bajé lentamente del auto, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo iba a pasar si entraba en aquel bar-restaurante, pero le resté importancia. Tenía muchas ganas de ver otra vez a mi enorme hermano mayor.

Abrí la puerta y me adentré en el lugar. Los meseros me pedían que me hiciera a un lado para que pudieran pasar, estaban más que atareados. Pasaban con bandejas de plata en sus manos, llevando los pedidos a cada mesa. Me sorprendía que no se tropezaran y se les callera la bandeja, de tanta gente que había y, a demás, de tantas cosas que cargaban.

Lentamente fui avanzando entré las mesas, hasta llegar a las mesas de billar del fondo. Había demasiada gente allí, jugando, hablando y bebiendo. Pasé la mirada por cada uno, buscando el rostro de mi hermano mayo, por lo que había dicho Alice, él debía seguir siendo el mismo grandote y humorístico de siempre.

Alguien chocó conmigo por detrás, se sintió un estruendo parecido al de un vidrio romperse en el suelo. Bajé la mirada y pude ver pedazos de cristal hecho añicos sobre un charco de un líquido espumoso. El olor llegó a mis fosas nasales y pude reconocerlo, eso era cerveza.

-¡Oye! Si dejaras de estar parado allí, cosas como esta no hubieran pasado. Así que porqué no te haces a un lado idiota y pagas esto…- una estruendosa y ronca voz masculina llamó mi atención.

Me giré, dispuesto a gritarle que era su culpa y no la mía. Pero paré en seco en cuanto fijé mi vista en esa persona. Era enorme, no solo en el sentido literal, era una completa masa de músculos de gran altura. Llevaba unos jeans gastados con una remera negra muy ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver un muy trabajado abdomen. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul y su cabello era de un color azabache. Me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, percatándose de cómo observaba sus músculos con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, pero de seguro él malinterpretó eso como temor.

Lo observé fijamente, imposible de creerlo.

-¿Emmett…? -mi voz se volvió débil, sin poder creer que estaba parado frente a mi enorme hermano mayor.

Él frunció el seño, confundido de que supiera su nombre. Me miró de pies a cabeza, pero se detuvo a contemplar mi rebelde cabello cobrizo y mis ojos verdes como lo había hecho Alice cuando me abrió la puerta.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su serio rostro.

-¿Edward…?

Yo solo asentí mientras le sonreía.

Me envolvió en un enorme abrazo de oso, como solo él podía hacerlo, dejándome sin poder respirar.

-No puedo creer que seas tú, Eddie…- dijo apretando aún más sus brazos en torno a mí. Iba morir asfixiado a manos de mi hermano mayor.

-Emmett… te… he… dicho… que no… me… llames… Eddie…- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de oxígeno.

-De acuerdo…- dijo como si estuviera sonriendo.

-¿Emm?

-¿Si, hermanito?-. Acaso era estúpido o no se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de morir.

-No puedo… respirar…

Inmediatamente me soltó mientras reía. Me golpeó en la espalda cariñosamente, aunque debo decir que pareció que me golpearan con una enorme bolsa de pesados ladrillos. Me tambaleé hacia delante sin poder evitarlo a causa del golpe, lo que provocó que él soltara una risotada.

-Sigues siendo el mismo debilucho-sabelotodo de siempre ¿verdad, Eddie?- dijo entre risas.

Yo rodé los ojos ante sus palabras, era lo que siempre me decía cuando éramos adolecentes. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me guió hasta una mesa de billar.

-¿Como has estado hermano?, ¿Mamá y papá saben que estas aquí, al igual que la enana?, ¿Cuándo has llegado?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó todo tan rápido, que me costó unos cuantos segundos comprender sus palabras.

Suspiré.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Todos en la familia saben que estoy aquí, llegué ayer en la noche y vine aquí para darte una sorpresa…-dije lentamente, esperando que él me contestara de igual forma.

Él me observó atónito al principió, pero luego su mirada se volvió fría y seria mientras fruncía el seño. Ya no quedó ni un solo rastro del hermano humorístico de antes. Tragué en seco, sin poder creer su reacción y preparándome mentalmente para lo que creía que iba a pasar.

Dejó de rodearme con su brazo, se paró en frente de mi con los brazos cruzados mientras me observaba con el seño muy fruncido, tanto que parecían que las cejas se rozaran. Yo lo miré inocentemente mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-¿¡Por qué ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de decírmelo!? ¿¡Acaso era tanto esfuerzo levantar el teléfono y avisarme que habías llegado desde Chicago!?- vociferó muy enojado. Agradecí que el lugar estuviera muy ruidoso, sino no hubiéramos pasado desapercibidos.

Lo miré sin comprender.

-Tranquilo Emmett…- dije levantando las manos delante de mi, inseguro de qué hacer-. Ellos quisieron que te diera una sorpresa, a demás, llegué en la noche y estaba muy cansado, a penas pude hablar con todos…

Él pareció relajarse por mis palabras y se mostró muy sereno frente a mí, abandonando esa postura fría y rencorosa.

-Aunque sea me tendrían que haber avisado…- dijo entre susurros, como si ahora estuviera enojado con Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar algo, y sus ojos se iluminaron de una emoción que no supe comprender, pero parecía ¿orgullo? Volvió a rodearme con su musculoso y pesado brazo y me siguió guiando a una de las mesas de billar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegamos a una mesa donde ya habían comenzado el juego, las pelotas de colores estaban dispersas por toda la superficie verde de la mesa de billar y había tres personas alrededor de la mesa con largos palos de billar en sus manos. Los miré fijamente, había dos hombres y una mujer. Los hombres eran musculosos, pero no tanto como Emmett. Los dos eran morochos, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, pero uno de ellos era más alto que el otro, casi más alto que mi hermano, de cabello largo y negro, casi hasta la barbilla, mientras que el otro era de mi estatura aproximadamente, de cabellera negra más corta. Al lado de ellos había una hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada, parecía una supermodelo, de esas en las que aparecen en las revistas de moda que tenía Alice. Era de piel pálida y con los ojos de un profundo azul.

Cuando esa mujer miró en nuestra dirección sonrió a mi hermano, pero en cuanto se percató de mi presencia, la confusión apareció un sus ojos azules. Nos acercamos a ellos lentamente y allí fue cuando los dos morenos, que no parecían vivir aquí en el pueblo, se percataron de nuestra presencia. Miraron a Emmett de la misma forma que había hecho la rubia, y cuando se fijaron en mi, parecieron igual de confundidos que ella.

-Emmett, ¿donde está la cerveza?- preguntó molesto el moreno alto, sin dejar de observarme.

-Oye, Emm, parece que te trajiste un amigo… ¿quién es?- dijo el moreno mas bajo, sin dejar de observarme con curiosidad.

Mi hermano sonrió.

-Este es mi hermano menor, Edward- me presentó ante sus amigos, ignorando por completo al más alto.

La rubia se me acercó mientras me sonreía amablemente. Me tendió la mano a modo de saludo y la tomé sin dudar, para no parecer descortés.

-Gusto en conocerte, Edward, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, al igual que Alice- dijo mirando de reojo a Emmett, a lo que él respondió asintiendo-. Soy su novia, Rosalie Hale…

-El placer es mío, Rosalie…- respondí amablemente. Alice tenía razón, parecía que ambos nos llevaríamos bien.

-Con que tu hermano…- dijo el moreno más bajo mientras se tomaba del mentón sin dejar de observarme. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Pues no se parecen en nada.

El moreno más alto le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza al otro mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Cierra el pico, Quil. Esa no es la forma de darle una bienvenida al hermano de Emm- dijo seriamente.

Quil frotó su cabeza en el mismo lugar donde le había pegado el otro.

-Jacob, no pegues tan fuerte. Me va a salir un moretón y voy a quedar deforme y ni siquiera Clarie me va a querer hablar…- dijo como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre.

-Quil ya _estas_ deforme, no puedo hacer milagros, hermano…- dijo Jacob-. Todavía no se como Clarie se ha fijado en ti- dijo para sí mismo, aunque todos lo escuchamos perfectamente.

Quil lo miró enfadado mientras fruncía el seño.

-Mira quien habla, tú eres el deforme aquí…-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jacob lo miró con el seño fruncido y apretó el palo de billar con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no pegarle con eso y partir el largo palo en dos.

-Cierra el pico enano…- dijo entre dientes.

-¡Ciérralo tu!- dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas para estar a la misma altura que el otro.

-¡Cierren el hocico los dos, chuchos maleducados!- gritó Rosalie mirando a Quil y Jacob de una forma que hasta a mí me causo miedo.

Los dos morenos se quedaron callados y miraron el juego de billar, como si ahora les causara gran curiosidad, evitando la mirada de Rosalie. Emmett era el único aquí que no sintió temor por la fría mirada de su novia, por lo tanto, seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como ya te habrás enterado, ellos dos son Jacob Black y Quil Ateara…- dijo mi hermano, señalando a cada uno.

A Emmett le tocó su ronda de juego, por los que tomó un palo de billar y se acercó a la mesa a jugar. Le pegó a una pelota roja que rebotó por toda la mesa, para chocar con otra pelota que estaba cerca de una de las esquinas de la mesa y como era de esperarse, cayó en el hoyo. Rosalie y Emmett festejaron chocando sus manos, mientras que Jacob y Quil parecían decaídos. Al parecer, mi hermano y su novia les iban ganando.

Cuando fue el turno de los morenos, Emmett se acercó a mi y me contó un poco de ellos. Me dijo que Jacob y Quil son dueños de un gimnasio en la reserva y que ambos vivían allí en La Push. Y que los conoció cuando buscaba trabajo como instructor de gimnasio. También me dijo, presumiendo, que Rosalie era la modelo de Alice, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Siguieron jugando mientras charlaban conmigo y me preguntaban sobre mi estadía en Chicago. Respondía a cada una de las preguntas sin problemas, aunque parecía que a cada respuesta la iba a repetir por lo menos todo el mes, hasta que ya no quedara ninguna duda.

Jacob pareció recordar algo y observó ceñudo a Emmett.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está la cerveza que me debías?- preguntó con enojo.

Emmett se hizo el inocente y me apuntó con el dedo.

-Yo estaba trayéndola, pero tropecé con el torpe de mi hermano menor y él rompió el vaso de la cerveza…

Jacob me miró sin comprender para luego pasar la mirada a mi hermano.

-¿Estas seguro que no fuiste _tú_?- le preguntó, como si no pudiera creerse que yo rompiera el vaso. Al parecer, Emmett seguía siendo la misma persona que se metía en problemas constantemente y culpaba a los demás de ello, como un niño inmaduro.

Mi hermano desvió la mirada, todavía haciéndose el inocente.

-Bueno… veras… Lo que sucedió…- estaba buscando una estúpida escusa, no me lo podía creer. Vengo aquí a darle una sorpresa como el buen hermano que soy y él ya me está culpando por algo que hizo. Negué internamente, los viejos hábitos nunca cambian.

Rosalie se percató de lo que intentaba hacer su novio, por lo que decidió regañarle.

-Emmett, se que rompiste tú el vaso de cerveza y no está bien culpar a tu hermano por eso y menos cuando acaba de venir a saludarte…- lo amenazó.

Mi hermano tragó en seco y bajó la cabeza. Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta de algo impresionante, Rosalie era la única mujer que podía tolerar al desesperante de mi hermano mayor y ponerlo en su lugar. Eso si que era una tarea muy difícil de realizar.

-De acuerdo- rezongó Emm, aceptando la derrota-. Tropecé con mi hermano y se me resbaló la jarra de cerveza…- pareció recordar algo de repente, pues, sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras me observaba. Pareció extraño, pero juraría que era casi la misma mirada cargada de picardía que me había dado Alice cuando me dijo que viniera a ver a Emmett-. Pero mi querido hermano me prometió comprar otra, estaba a punto de ir, pero quería que los conociera, chicos…- ahora centró su vista en Rosalie, sin dejar de sonreír con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos-. Mi hermano estaba a punto de salir e ir a la barra a pedir otra cerveza para Jacob, a modo de disculpas por mi torpeza…

Rose pareció entender el sentido oculto de las palabras de su novio, por lo que sonrió de la misma forma que Emm mientras un brillo peculiar cruzaba sus ojos y que casualmente era el mismo que el de mi hermano. Me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad Edward? Es muy amable de tu parte por pagar lo errores del tonto de tu hermano mayor, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…

Quil, Jacob y yo miramos a la pareja sin comprender que era lo que escondían. Suspiré mientras asentía. No podía negarme, a demás qué podía pasar, era solo ir a buscar una cerveza, no era tan difícil.

Me alejé de la mesa de billar en busca de la barra donde entregaban las bebidas. No fue una tarea fácil, había un montón de gente y apenas podía ver algo. Pero cuando por fin pude divisar mi objetivo, comencé a cruzar el gentío para poder llegar allí.

Cuando estuve en frente, me apoye sobre la mesada del lugar. Todo era de madera tallado con figuras como enredaderas y flores de distintos tamaños y formas. Recobré el aliento para poder pedir una cerveza. Miré de punta a punta el lugar, repleto de botellas de alcohol y vasos de vidrio, en busca de alguien que me pudiera dar una cerveza.

Fijé mi vista en una persona que estaba limpiando una jarra de vidrio. Estaba de espalda de mi y pude reconocer que era una mujer. Tenía su cabello azabache recogido en un rodete y estaba vestida igual que los camareros que había visto cuando entré.

-Disculpé, señorita, ¿podría darme una jarra de cerveza….?

-Por supuesto señor…- dijo sin mirarme.

Alzó una botella de cerveza en sus pálidas manos y vertió el líquido espumoso en la jarra que tenía en sus manos.

-Aquí tiene…- se giró para entregármela, pero se quedó estática en el mismo lugar al igual que yo.

_Esos ojos chocolates, ese hermoso rubor_- pensé-_ no puede ser, es imposible, tiene que_ _ser mi imaginación…_

-¿Bella?

**Alice pov.**

Estaba dirigiéndome a las escaleras para buscar mi adorado deportivo amarillo pollito para ir al centro comercial, cuanto escuché el timbre de un teléfono. Busqué por todos lados, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde provenía ese sonido.

Me quedé parada en medio del pasillo de color perla. El sonido del teléfono venía de la habitación de Edward. ¿A caso ya había llegado?

Entré lentamente en su habitación. Él no estaba aquí. El sonido del teléfono se detuvo por unos minutos, pero luego volvió a sonar. Ahora lo podía escuchar perfectamente. Me acerqué a una chaqueta oscura que estaba colgada en un perchero. Hurgué en los bolsillos rápidamente y pude encontrar un móvil plateado. Abrí la tapa del celular, en la pantalla mostraba el nombre de "Jasper".

Pensé a fondo en el nombre y la respuesta me llegó rápidamente. Jasper era el amigo de Edward, con el que había venido a Forks desde Chicago, su futuro jefe…

Sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, apreté la opción contestar y acerqué el móvil a mi oído.

-_¿Edward?_- se escucho una voz alarmada del otro lado de la línea.

-No, soy su hermana menor, Alice…- contesté entrecortadamente, esa voz era parecida al sueño que tuve, pero no me dejé engañar. No podía estar pensando en cosas como esas y menos cuando me hablaba un desconocido.

-_Disculpe Alice, soy Jasper Whitlock, un amigo de Chicago… ¿sabe dónde se encuentra?_- preguntó amablemente, pero con un deje de preocupación.

Recordé mi plan, que a estas alturas, Emmett debería de haber hecho lo suyo, al igual que Rose. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de la sorpresa que le había dado a mi hermanito y a Bella. No podía dejar que mi plan se estropeara por asuntos de trabajo. Por fin podía volver a ver a mi hermano después de diez años, él aún no se podía ir, tenía demasiadas cosas que aclarar…

-Fue a visitar a su hermano mayor. No debe tardar en venir…- mentí descaradamente, pero era necesario, no podía dejar que Edward se preocupara por el nieto del jefe, él tenía que hablar con Bella.

-_De_ _acuerdo, pasaré por allí. Si no es mucha molestia, claro_…- preguntó.

¿Quién se creía que era?, ¿A caso no entendía las indirectas?, ¿no podía dejar a mi hermano en paz y no molestarlo con cosas del trabajo? ¡Claro que era mucha _molestia_ que viniera aquí, demasiada! No tenía el derecho de molestar, pero se lo haría quedar en claro… Oh, si que lo haría, nadie puede negarse a Alice Cullen. ¡No, señor!

Sonreí malignamente.

-¡Claro!… puede pasarse por aquí si gusta- respondí con una falsa voz dulce y amable.

-_De acuerdo. Adiós…_- se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Cerré el móvil plateado.

Adiós a _ti_, Jasper…

**Hola a todos/as!!!! Lamento la tardanza, en verdad :) es que estoy muy ocupada, pronto van a comenzar las clases y me van asfixiar con todo :( es demasiado para mi… Ustedes comprenden o no?? Deben estar en la misma situación que yo T.T A demás me volví a quedar sin internet :( esta vez ni se por qué ¬¬ jajaja**

**No me manden a los Vulturis por dejarlo así, es que se hacía muy largo e iba a quedar muy corto el cap que sigue… :( **

**Qué les pareció el cap??? Díganmelo pliss!!!**

**Creo que no se los mencioné, pero… va a haber un poco de JxA :) Esta linda parejita va a tener su parte, muy corta, pero la va a tener y va a estar relacionada con todo lo que va a pasar con Bella y Edward jajaja y alguien más!!!**

**Besoos!!!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	6. Acuerdos y decisiones

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 6.**

_Esos ojos chocolates, ese hermoso rubor_- pensé-_ no puede ser, es imposible, tiene que_ _ser mi imaginación…_

_-¿Bella?_

Era ella, podía verlo. Sus enormes ojos chocolate, el rosado rubor de sus mejillas sobre su pálida y suave piel, su cabello azabache con reflejos rojizos, su apariencia frágil como una rosa. Era ella, _Mi Bella_. Estaba en frente de ella, sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿A caso estaba en el paraíso?¿Ya me había muerto?

La miré detenidamente, apreciando cada rasgo nuevo de su figura. Tenía la curvas de su cuerpo más pronunciadas a causa de la madurez de sus 28 años, su rostro era más ovalado, pero sin perder aquella forma de corazón, sus labios eran un poco más gruesos de un color rojo que los hacían resaltar de su pálido rostro.

Ella me contempló con ojos sorprendidos. Examinó cada rasgo de mi rostro, pero se detuvo en mi cabello cobrizo y en mis ojos esmeraldas. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente, como si quisieran decir algo, pero sin tener éxito. Alzó la mano, tratando de tocar mi rostro, pero no lo hizo y eso me decepcionó mucho. Lo que más anhelaba en este momento era sentir su suave piel en mi rostro y oler esa exquisita fragancia a fresias.

-¿Edward?- su hermosa voz no era nada comparado a mis recuerdos.

Asentí rápidamente, aún sin poder encontrar mi voz. La miré fijamente, parecía que estaba hiperventilando. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y seguía mirándome con ojos incrédulos.

-¿En verdad eres tú o me volví a quedar dormida en el trabajo otra vez?- dijo tomándose de la cabeza mientras fruncía el seño, confundida. ¿Ella soñaba conmigo? Mi corazón latió rápidamente ante esa idea.

Sin pensarlo, tomé su mano y acaricié su superficie con el pulgar, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería tranquilizarla. La miré a los ojos mientras sonreía al ver como su rubor se volvía mas intenso. Bajó la cabeza, apenada, sin dejar de observarme con esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Nos estas dormida Bella. Estoy aquí…- le susurré. Aún no podía creer que ella estuviera frente a mí.

Ella me observó detenidamente, para luego pasar su vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Tomó mi mano con firmeza, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que fuera real y luego sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté confundido. Recordaba que a ella la habían aceptado en una importante universidad ¿¡Qué rayos hacía trabajando en este bar-restaurante!?

-Trabajo aquí en tiempo libre para pagar gastos…- me explicó.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Me alegré de que Bella solo estuviera aquí solo porque necesitaba el dinero y no porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Ella me miró aún más confundida, como si estuviera ¿deslumbrada? Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recordar algo, para luego fruncir el seño de repente y hacer el mismo puchero que siempre hacía cuando se enfadaba conmigo. Momento… ¿estaba enfadada conmigo?

-¿¡Porqué te fuiste sin despedirte!?- casi gritó, y otra vez, agradecí que hubiera mucho ruido en el lugar-.¿¡Cuándo llegaste!? ¿tu familia sabe que estas aquí?- pareció recordar algo de pronto y me miró entusiasmada-. Emmett vino aquí hace un momento a pedirme una cerveza, debe estar en una de las mesas de billar con Rose y los demás, deberías buscarlos y avisarles que estás aquí…

Traté de calmarla, por lo que levanté las manos frente a mí para que bajara un poco la voz. Si seguía estando tan alterada y enojada mientras hablaba, sus gritos se volverían lágrimas, pero de puro rencor. Y aunque no fueran de tristeza, no me gustaba verla llorar.

-Bella, Bella, cálmate- ella me obedeció casi al instante, pero seguía mirándome con ese puchero en su sonrojado rostro. Sonreí-. Emmett sabe que estoy aquí, al igual que los demás. Vine a saludar a mi hermano y darle una sorpresa. Llegué ayer en la noche y…

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decírmelo?-me cortó. Su voz se volvió un murmullo suave pero con cierto deje de tristeza. La miré a los ojos y éstos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas aún no derramadas. Bajé la cabeza, apenado, ¿acaso ella no sabía el por qué? Si ella misma fue la que hizo pedazos mi corazón en una sola noche y sin darse cuenta. La oí tomar una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviera conteniendo sus lágrimas-. Ni tus padres, ni tu hermano sabían que te había ido… Solo Alice, pero ella no sabía la razón, por más que te pidió que se lo digieras. No sabes el rostro de dolor que pusieron tus padres cuando se dieron cuenta que no estabas ¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no imaginarme sus rostros pálidos descompuestos de tristeza. Recé por qué cambiara de tema y dejara esto atrás. Pero sabía que no lo haría, Bella era muy cabezota y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Porque… Porque… Porque necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Me habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo allí, en Chicago y no pude negarme…

Ella frunció el seño, abandonando su postura triste, pero aún seguía viéndolo en sus ojos. Bella aún estaba triste, y trataba de ocultármelo.

-Pero, Edward, a ti no te hace falta el dinero, ¿por qué necesitabas tanto el trabajo?- esa sola pregunta me dejó sin palabras.

Bella no era tonta, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Debería haber preparado alguna coartada para no quedar a su merced. Ella haría lo que fuera por conseguir respuestas, igual que Alice.

_Vamos Edward, piensa en algo rápido…_

Ella me miró fijamente, esperando mi excusa. Evité su mirada, y sin pensarlo miré hacia la enorme puerta de la entrada, quería huir de toda ésta pesadilla, quería poder estar en paz, sin preocupaciones, solo las de mi trabajo. Pero era imposible, ya estaba aquí, no podía salir corriendo, porque Bella no me lo permitiría, al igual que mi familia. Ellos no me dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó algo impaciente.

_¡Qué alguien me salve, por favor!_

-Yo… bueno… verás..- pasé una mano por mi cabello, completamente nervioso.

Un hombre robusto y de aspecto mayor, con el cabello completamente blanco al igual que su corta barba, se acercó a donde estábamos y le sonrió a Bella.

-Una cerveza, señorita…- pidió amablemente a mi amiga.

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba inclinada hacia mi, muy cerca de mi rostro. Bella se irguió, le sonrió al hombre y le dio la cerveza. Él se la pagó, le agradeció y se marchó hacia las mesas de billar del fondo.

Miré a Bella, ella parecía más calmada que antes. Mi amiga miró como el hombre desaparecía entre las mesas y la multitud y luego se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y me observó fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy trabajando en este momento y si mi jefe se da cuenta que estoy hablando con los clientes, me despedirá…- dijo lentamente o como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma.

Sonreí, agradeciendo mentalmente a aquel hombre robusto y mayor por haberme salvado de ese interrogatorio forzoso.

No me di cuenta en que momento lo hizo, pero Bella estaba ahora inclinada hacia mí mientras me observaba con una tímida sonrisa, como si lo que quisiera decirme fuera un secreto que nadie debería oír.

-Podemos hablar después del trabajo si quieres. A menos que tengas algo que hacer…- aclaró rápidamente.

No pude negarme ante esa sonrisa. Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba y, pensándolo bien, era una oportunidad perfecta para poder pasar un rato a solas con ella si aceptaba a su propuesta. No había marcha atrás, no podía negarlo, ella me seguía gustando tanto como antes, aún seguía enamorado de mi mejor amiga y aunque sintiera dolor por su rechazo en la graduación, quería intentarlo otra vez, quería que ella me viera más que un viejo amigo, quería que ella se enamorara de mí.

Estaba claro, haría que Isabella Swan se enamorara de mi, la conquistaría, costara lo que costara.

Le sonreí de la forma que más le gustaba cuando éramos adolecentes, recordando la veces que siempre me decía que la deslumbraba con esa sonrisa de medio lado. Parpadeó varias veces, desorientada, y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

-No tengo nada que hacer. ¿Dónde nos vemos?- pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella me observó confundida.

-Em… ¿Qué?

Elevé una ceja ¿acaso había olvidado lo que me había preguntado? Sonreí internamente, al parecer mi sonrisa había funcionado a la perfección.

-Sobre si podíamos vernos después para hablar y te dije no tenía problema. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos luego?- traté de que mi voz sonara seductora, y me sentí patético.

Bella me observó aún más desorientada, se sujetó de la mesa de la barra, como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie y sacudió su cabeza, aclarándosela. Mi sonrisa se extendió aún más, feliz de que mis métodos dieran resultados. Me incliné hacia ella, a propósito, para que mi rostro estuviera más cerca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté medio seductor, y medio preocupado.

Se veía muy mareada y aturdida y eso comenzó a preocuparme mucho, tal vez debería ir de a poco, paso a paso. Sacudió su cabeza otra vez y me sonrió.

-Estoy bien- se irguió con, lo que al parecer era, lo que le quedaba de fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Se acomodó un poco su uniforme de trabajo mientras un hermoso rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Suspiré de alivio al verla perfectamente, aunque debo decir que me agradó que estuviera de esa forma por lo que _yo_ había hecho, eso aumentó mi ego considerablemente-. Si quieres damos un paseo por Port Angeles, y almorcemos en un restaurante ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí. Con aire ausente, tomé entre mis dedos un mechón rebelde, que se había salido de su perfecto peinado, y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja, dejando una leve caricia en su mejilla. Ella se ruborizó aún más ante mi contacto y grité de alegría internamente ante mis expectativas de poder conquistarla.

-Me parece bien…- contesté, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella sonrió aún más.

Esta vez iba a lograr lo que quería…

**Alice pov.**

Me quedé sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás del living, esperando a que _ese_ viniera hasta aquí. Esme se había marchado por una llamada importante, al parecer era de la oficina de trabajo, porque cargó todos sus planos de diseño de interiores y se marchó rápidamente. Carlisle aún seguía en el hospital y esperaba que así fuera todo el día, para poder hablar con _él_ a solas.

La casa quedó sucumbida en un total silencio, solo se podía oír el "tic, tac" del enorme reloj que estaba de adorno en una de las paredes del living y el golpeteó impaciente de mi zapato de tacón sobre el suelo de madera. Esto era desesperante…

En éste mismo momento podía estar en un gran centro comercial, cargando montones de bolsas con lo que recién había comprado. Podía imaginármelo, zapatos de tacón de diferentes colores que combinaban perfectamente con las prendas que había elegido: chaquetas, remeras de tirantes, faldas, vestidos de noche sumamente elegantes, accesorios, carteras, bolsos y demás, y también ropa a la moda que había elegido para mi hermanito, y… otras cosas que había comprado para mí. Suspiré ante la imagen, pero solo eso podía ser, una imagen… Y el por qué de que eso fuera así, era una mísera persona, aquel que se hacía llamar su amigo, que se volvería su nuevo jefe… ¡Arg! Hervía de rabia de solo tratar de imaginármelo frente a mí.

Crucé mis piernas, impaciente, para luego cambiar de pierna cada dos minutos. ¿A qué hora vendría? Pronto llegaría Edward y si se encontraba con Jasper, quien de seguro le iba a decir algo relacionado con el trabajo, se iba a marchar a Seattle antes y luego se volvería a Chicago, con su nuevo jefe…

Sin pensarlo mordí mis uñas por puro temor al imaginarme eso. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, tenía que mantener mi mente alejada de esos pensamientos nada saludables para mi preocupada cabecita y, a demás, para mis pobres y perfectas uñas.

Observé el enorme reloj de la pared. 18:30, aún era temprano, si todo había salido bien entre Edward y Bella de seguro se marcharían a algún lado para hablar, después de su turno en el bar-restaurante. Crucé mis dedos, tratando de que todo saliera bien y que mi hermano no llegara a casa tan temprano y se quedara con Bella todo el día.

Dejé de golpear mi zapato contra el suelo y me concentré en oír a algún auto avanzar por el sendero del bosque. No se oía nada, más que el canto de algún pájaro y el desesperante ruido del enorme reloj del living.

Suspiré mientras me hundía aún más en el cómodo sofá de un dorado pálido y cerraba los ojos, tratando de relajarme, si seguía frunciendo el seño, lo más probable es que me saliera una arruga entre las cejas y eso sería horrible. Comencé a tararear una de las canciones de piano clásicas de las que tenía mi hermano en su Volvo. Había descubierto que esas antiguas canciones tenían cierto poder para relajarme, como las compras.

El ruido de un auto acercándose me hizo abrir los ojos de repente. Me levanté del sofá, rápidamente y me tensé, al oír una puerta de auto cerrarse y unos firmes y gráciles pasos acercarse al porche. Conocía la forma de caminar de cada miembro de mi familia y esos pasos no le pertenecían a ninguno de ellos.

Tragué pesadamente, a la espera de que él tocara la puerta. Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que él se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, sin hacer ningún ruido. Había tanto silencio –excepto por el reloj de la sala- que creí poder escuchar el palpitar alocado de mi corazón. Me sentía nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, y eso me molestaba. Me había propuesto a dejarle en claro que su presencia aquí, molestaba. No me podía comportar de es manera en un momento así.

Al parecer optó por tocar la puerta con los nudillos y ese sonido, pausado y firme, me puso aún más nerviosa. Me acerqué a la puerta rápidamente y la abrí de un tirón, para quedarme en shock.

El joven que se encontraba parado, frente a mí, era increíblemente hermoso. Tenía una cabellera de oro y sus rizos le llegaban debajo de la oreja. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul marino, como dos gemas preciosas. Era alto, no tanto como Emmett, pero lo era, por lo que tenía que inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás, un poco, como lo hacía cuando observaba a Edward. Tenía los músculos marcados y bien formados, pero no en exceso, solo en la medida perfecta. Llevaba unos jeans negros, con una remera azul marino, doblada hasta los codos, dejando ver la mitad de sus varoniles brazos.

Él me miró a los ojos y por un momento me sentí avergonzada, ¡de seguro se dio cuenta que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada! Aunque sea debería haber guardado las apariencias. El amigo de mi hermano acababa de llegar y ya me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. ¡Soy imperdonable!

Lo contemplé fijamente y me percaté de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo había hecho: me estaba observando de pies a cabeza, para luego detenerse en mis ojos y un cierto brillo triste cruzó en sus ojos azules, pero me sonrió.

-Hola, soy el amigo de Edward, Jasper. Tu debes ser Alice ¿verdad?

¡Oh, por Dios! Su voz era tan suave y amable que por un momento creí sentir como mis piernas se volvían gelatina, y más imposible de ignorar, ¡la forma en la que había dicho mi nombre! Parecía que lo había envuelto en una caricia, como si no lo pudiese evitar… Era como… era como en ese extraño sueño que había tenido, en el que aparecía ese hermoso chico...

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ello. Fue un sueño, ¡por Dios santo! ¿¡Por qué tenía que pensar en eso en este momento!? Me golpeé internamente por ser tan despistada y recordé lo que había planeado, lo que tenía que hacer.

Le sonreí falsamente y, sin poder evitarlo, sentí pena por lo que le estaba a punto de hacer.

-Si, soy yo. Gusto en conocerte Jasper, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti- le tendí la mano amigablemente, a modo de saludo, y en cuanto la tomó, sentí como una sensación desconocida recorría mi cuerpo desde la unión de nuestras manos. La solté rápidamente, pensando en qué había sido eso mientras observaba confundida mi mano, al igual que Jasper la suya.

Lo miré interrogante y sin poderlo evitar, las imágenes de ese sueño inundaron mi mente. Traté de mantenerlas al margen, tenía que emplear mi plan.

-Edward aún no llega, todavía debe estar con su hermano- le mentí. Sentí al instante, un dolor en mi pecho, como si lamentara mentirle.

Él levantó la vista de su mano y centró sus hermosos ojos azules en mi y creí ver una chispa de alguna emoción en ellos, que no supe comprender, pero era ¿esperanza? Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que dejar de imaginarme cosas.

Jasper me sonrió tiernamente y por un momento me olvidé de hasta respirar.

-Creo que tendré que venir mañana…- susurró.

-¿Quieres quedarte a esperarlo?- le pregunté señalando el interior de la casa. Él me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego asintió.

Quería hablar con él y descubrir que era lo que con tanta urgencia quería decirle a mi hermano. Una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero la otra quería descubrir más cosas de él. Me regañé internamente y lo invité a pasar.

Entró lentamente a mi casa y se dirigió al living, sin dejar de contemplar cada rincón del lugar. Se giró para observarme con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una hermosa casa…

Le sonreí.

-Gracias- _me_ _hubiera gustado que me digiera eso a mi_- pensé. Otra vez, me golpeé internamente por andar tan despistada-. Pero eso se lo debes decir a mi madre, es ella la que diseñó y decoró cada una de las habitaciones de esta casa…

Me sonrió y no dijo nada más. Nos sentamos en silencio en los sofás, uno frente al otro. Me sentía muy nerviosa, miré mis manos y me percaté de que temblaba ligeramente.

-Tu madre es diseñadora de interiores ¿verdad?- me preguntó.

Le respondí que si. Él parecía muy interesado en la familia, pues me preguntó por todos y los trabajos que realizaban. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que era diseñadora de modas y cuando me di cuenta de que él usaba prendas de mi marca de diseñador. Él sonrió apenado cuando me dijo que le gustaba la ropa que diseñaba mi marca. Mi corazón latió fuertemente ante su respuesta, esto parecía el destino, como si nos tuviéramos que conocer.

Poco a poco, dejé de pensar en ese estúpido plan. Él parecía una buena persona y sobre todo amable. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y comprendí cual era el motivo por el que Edward le tenía tanto aprecio. Jasper era alguien de fiar, una persona completamente confiable, capaz de dar todo por las personas que más quería, y sobre todo una persona sincera. Él era todo lo que mi hermano debió necesitar cuando se fue de casa.

Jasper miró el reloj de la sala y yo no pude evitar imitarle. Pronto anochecería y llegaría Edward, no podía creer cuan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo en una charla agradable, pero demasiada corta para mi, con Jasper. Él me miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde… Tal vez deba venir mañana- dijo lentamente, sin dejar de observarme con tristeza.

No contesté. Por una extraña razón me sentía muy triste y melancólica, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo que quería demasiado. Jasper se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo acompañé hasta allí, no podía detenerlo por más tiempo, yo no era nadie para poder hacer eso.

Él extendió la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta, lentamente, con cierto aire dudoso en abrir la puerta o no. Suspiró pesadamente, al igual que yo y abrió la puerta, como si lo que hizo fuera un sacrificio enorme que costó todo el control de su conciencia. Pero ninguno de los dos esperó ver lo que había detrás de la enorme puerta blanca de la entrada.

Había una hermosa chica de tez pálida y hermosos ojos azules en el porche. De cabello largo y oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y parecía una modelo. Pasaba miradas curiosas entre nosotros dos, solo para detenerse en Jasper. El rubio la miró confundido mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿María qué haces aquí?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la chica, para pasar su vista en el auto que estaba aparcado detrás de ella, junto al auto negro de Jasper. Ninguno de los dos la oímos llegar, su auto debía ser demasiado silencioso.

María sonrió.

-Oh, solo pasaba por aquí. El que entregaba las llaves en el hotel me dijo dónde te habías ido y como me di cuenta de que habíamos acordado salir y que ya era una hora tarde, me preocupé…- se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la mirada, apenada.

Entonces lo comprendí, esa mirada triste que me había dado, él ya había acordado con otra persona para salir y yo lo había retenido. Pero me sentí extraña, no sentía pena por lo que había hecho y eso me aterrorizaba.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé rápidamente. Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida, yo le sonreí para luego pasar mi vista hacia Jasper-. Él había venido hasta aquí para hablar con mi hermano y se quedó a esperarlo. Pero al parecer él no va a venir, así que pueden marcharse, yo le avisaré a Edward que viniste, y que te llamé luego…

Él me miró con cierto arrepentimiento por algo y me sonrió tristemente.

-De acuerdo…- asintió lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

María sonrió abiertamente y se le colgó del brazo a Jasper sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pasé desapercibido como me apartaba de él mientras hacía eso. Algo estaba mal aquí y a demás de eso ¿por qué sentía enojo contra esa chica?, ¿por qué sentía un fuerte impulso de apártalo de sus asquerosas manos?, ¿acaso estaba celosa?

Ella lo arrastró, literalmente, hasta el lugar donde estaban los dos ostentosos autos aparcados. No soltó su brazo en ningún momento, solo hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de sus transportes.

Jasper se giró y me observó apenado.

-Nos vemos pronto, Alice…- dijo sin siquiera mirar a María.

Se subió al coche, al igual que María en el suyo. El primero en perderse de vista entre los arboles fue el de Jasper, seguido por María, pero antes, el auto de ella dio un giro y pasó frente a mí, no tan cerca, pero lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de ella. Me sonreía presumidamente mientras sacudía su mano a modo de despedida, pero lo hacía de una forma burlona. La miré recelosa mientras veía como su auto desaparecía entre los árboles.

Si esa estúpida quería pelea... se la daría con gusto...

Yo no perdería contra ella, y menos si el objetivo fuera Jasper…

**Hola a todos/as!!!!!**

**En verdad lamento la tardanza… no saben cuanto lo siento :( Pero al que le tiene que echar la culpa de la tardanza es:**

**A mis odiosos profesores!!! No acabaron de pasar unas dos semanas de escuela que ya me están quemando las neuronas por todos los exámenes que tengo :.... como los detesto, ya no tengo tiempo ni para respirar… T.T**

**A mi "amada computadora" se le entro un enorme virus que tardó semanas en reparar… Y por no hablar que me la reiniciaron por completo y que ahora tengo todo la computadora vacía: me borraron fotos que tenía y los capítulos que ESTABA escribiendo…. Por lo que tuve que ESCRIBIRLOS DE NUEVO!!!!! T.T Si hay algunos errores, diculpenme.... U.U**

**Asi que pliis!!! Compréndanme y no me maten. Las recompensaré, no se cuando ¬ ¬, pero lo haré… LO JUROO!!!!**

**Espero q les haya gustado el capi :)**

**Hay algún review por ahí!! Por fiis (ojitos de cordero a medio morir), Necesito consuelo, inspiración y algunos reviews que me levanten el ánimno, para sobrevivir a los siguientes días que serán un completo infierno poblado de exámenes…. T.T**

**Besooos!!!!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	7. Cena con mi mejor amiga

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 7. **

**Epov. (Mientras Alice estaba con Jasper).**

Después de acordar con Bella, tuve que esperar media hora más para que ella terminara su turno de trabajo. Mientras tanto les avisé a los demás que me iría con Bella, y por supuesto, le llevé a Jacob la tan ansiada bebida, a lo que el moreno me agradeció con una enorme sonrisa blanca.

Les conté a todos la reacción de Bella al verme, ya que todos me acosaron con preguntas al respecto al mismo tiempo, todos juntos, fue insoportable. Emmett sonrió cómplice a su novia, en cuanto les respondí, y eso me recordó a la sonrisa que se habían dado Esme y Alice esta mañana. Entonces, la ficha cayó en su lugar y todo cobró sentido. ¡Ellos habían planeado todo para que me encontrara con Bella! Me impresionaba lo mucho que me querían- nótese el sarcasmo-.

Pero como todo salió bien con Bella, les tenía que agradecer. Ahora estaríamos solos y era la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarla.

Jugué con los chicos un partido de billar, remplazando el lugar de Rosalie, ya que ella fue a buscar mesa para que todos fueran a comer. Conociendo a Emmett, sabía que tenía hambre (sería extraño que no la tuviera), pero me sorprendió que Jacob y Quil fueran iguales que mi hermano en el sentido del apetito, a demás del lado humorístico. Por suerte había una mesa libre cerca y lo único que tenía que hacer la novia de mi hermano ahora era comprar la comida.

Yo era pésimo en el billar, por lo que Jacob y Quil no perdieron la oportunidad para ganarnos. Emmett trató de regalarme su mejor sonrisa, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarme groserías, no aptas para menores.

-Ya conseguí mesas- dijo Rosalie-. A comer grandulones, no van a ir a mi casa a vaciar mi refrigerador, así que más les vale que coman…- dijo amenazante mientras observaba a los tres musculosos que la miraban con temor. Posó su vista en mi y cambió su expresión fría por una amigable. Me sonrió-. Bella está a punto de acabar con su turno, que la pasen bien…

Emmett soltó una risotada, al igual que Jacob y Quil. Mi hermano me sonrió pícaramente mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices con los dos morenos.

-Si, Eddie, esperamos que la pasen _muy_ bien- dijo alzando las cejas.

Los otros dos no pudieron contener una fuerte carcajada. Se tomaron del estómago mientras reían fuertemente. Emmett los acompañó al poco tiempo, parecía que de tanto reírse, terminarían golpeando el suelo, sin poder parar de carcajear. Los miré fríamente a los tres, para luego despedirme de Rosalie.

Me alejé de allí con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me dirigía a la barra. Pero tuvo que ser a paso lento, pues tenía que pasar a través de un montón de personas, el bar aún seguía repleto. Por más que me empujaban, de vez en cuando, o me pisaban, la enorme sonrisa jamás desapareció de mi rostro. Tenía una meta ahora, y me sentía orgulloso de tener fuerzas, sin pensar en el pasado, para cumplirlo.

Avancé lentamente hasta que llegué a mi objetivo. Y entonces la vi. Estaba de espaldas, hablando con otra chica mientras sonreía, ya no estaba vestida como los meseros o como la chica que estaba hablando con ella, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules con una blusa azul marino, que hacía que su pálida piel luciera aún más bella, su cabello azabache estaba suelto, y caía en cascada, casi hasta la cintura. Era increíble saber que ella seguía tan hermosa como siempre…

Se despidió de la chica y se giró para encontrarme observándola descaradamente. Ella bajó la cabeza, en un vano intento de cubrirse el rostro sonrojado con sus oscuros rizos. Se acercó hasta mí lentamente y me sonrió.

-¿No vamos?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Le sonreí.

-De acuerdo…

Caminamos juntos hasta la salida. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que a veces rozaba mi mano con la de ella, enviando una especie de chispa que recorría todo mi brazo, era lo mismo que sucedía cuando íbamos juntos a la secundaria y nos tocábamos accidentalmente las manos. Era una sensación muy agradable. Su pálida y frágil mano estaba tan suave, que tuve que contenerme para no tomarla. Aún era muy pronto, tenía que ir despacio o ella podría sospechar mis intensiones. No podía arriesgarme a que me rechazara otra vez.

Salimos del bar-restaurante, para mi gran alivio, y guié a Bella hasta mi volvo. Cuando ella vio mi auto se quedó estática en frente de él, sin dejar de observarlo con ojos atónitos. Fruncí el seño ante su acción, estaba más que confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

Ella desvió la vista del auto y la fijó en mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como luceros ante el crepúsculo… Esperen ¿el crepúsculo? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegué al bar-restaurante? Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, confirmando mi pregunta. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, sin poder creer cuan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo. Tenía que darme prisa o no pasaría el tiempo suficiente con ella. Pero antes, tenía que saber por qué se había puesto así al ver mi auto.

La miré a los ojos otra vez, tratando que respondiera a mi pregunta anterior. Cuando se percató de lo que intentaba hacer, bajó la cabeza, apenada, sin embargo respondió.

-Es que… me sorprendía que siguieras teniendo el volvo- dijo entre susurros.

Sabía perfectamente que me estaba mintiendo, Bella era muy mala en eso. Si quería sacarle la verdad, tenía que seguirle el juego, por lo tanto hice como si no hubiera descubierto sus embustes.

-No es nada personal, mi automóvil quedó en Chicago y no tenía otro medio de transporte más que mi viejo volvo…- dije tratando de que mis palabras sonara desinteresadas.

Ella pareció decepcionada por mi respuesta. Asintió ante mis palabras mientras miraba el volvo con tristeza. Fruncí el seño, ahora estaba más que confundido. Al diablo con el intento de sacarle la verdad, lo haría directamente. Me acerqué aún más a ella y clavé toda la fuerza de mi mirada en sus ojos. Bella me miró confundida, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Bella se que estas mintiendo, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que en verdad sucede?- pregunté elevando una ceja.

Ella tragó pesadamente mientras se ruborizaba aún más. Desvió la mirada mientras sonreía.

-Es qué me trae muchos recuerdos felices, ¿a ti no?- preguntó, mirándome con esos enormes obres chocolates.

Relajé mi postura y la miré tiernamente.

-Por supuesto que sí- sonreí. Miré a mi volvo, y recuerdos del pasado aparecieron en mi mente como flashes. Pero también recordé que si no nos dábamos prisa, no tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para hablar y por supuesto, para avanzar con mi plan.

Le abrí la puerta del automóvil, ella subió lentamente, mirando cada rincón del interior del volvo con curiosidad. Rodeé el auto y entré en él. Lo encendí y le dediqué una mirada rápida a Bella. Ella estaba tensa, pero tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban de alguna emoción que no supe comprender.

Maniobré para salir del lugar en donde estaba aparcado el auto y me dirigí hacia Port Angeles, como ella lo había dicho. Un silencio algo incómodo nos envolvió a los dos. El auto estaba tan silencioso que creí que podía sentir el palpitar nervioso de mi corazón. Esto era extraño, otra vez sentía el mismo deja-vú que sentí cuando la vi en el bar-restaurante, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con tan solo mirarla a los ojos como cuando era un adolecente. Todo era igual que antes, eso estaba más que claro….

Faltaba solo media hora de viaje hasta la ciudad, y todavía no habíamos soltado ni siquiera una sola palabra. Apreté con fuerza el volante, hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos. Me sentía patético, se suponía que iba a hacer lo posible para que se enamorara de mi, y ahora estoy aquí, a su lado, yéndonos a cenar juntos, y no puedo ni siquiera seguir el plan que tenía en mente… ¡Soy un cobarde! No me voy a echar para atrás como antes, como en cada momento de nuestra adolescencia en la que me acobardé cuando quería decirle a Bella lo que sentía. Ya no más, estaba aquí por alguna razón y esa era lograr mi felicidad con Bella, con mi mejor amiga de la infancia…

-Edward…

La dulce voz de Bella cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. La miré de reojo, tratando de no quitar la vista de la carretera por mucho tiempo. Ella me miraba sonrojada, pero sus ojos parecían tristes.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunté bajando un poco el límite de velocidad, para que no cometiera algún accidente.

Ella tragó pesadamente, juntó sus dedos y los observó nerviosa mientras se encogía en el asiento de copiloto.

-Me preguntaba si no habías extrañado a todos y a todo, cuando estabas en Chicago…

Sonreí con pesar.

-Claro que extrañé a todos, Bella. Nunca dejé de pensar en ellos...- como una bala recordé como cada día había querido volver a casa y ver otra vez a mi familia. Pedirles perdón por la estupidez que hice y pasar el resto de mi vida en el pueblito de Forks que adoraban mis padres, pero ese recuerdo estaba incompleto… Yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida en Forks con Bella a mi lado de la forma que quería, y amándola como se merecía, pero sabía que era imposible. Otro impedimento para volver a mi hogar…

-¿Me extrañaste a mi?- preguntó tan bajo, que parecía que se lo estuviera preguntando a ella misma, pero lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad hace unos minutos, por lo que aparqué en una calle y la miré fijamente. Ella pareció nerviosa ante mi acción y se encogió aún más en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

Sin responderle, me acerqué a ella y la envolví, como pude, en mis brazos mientras enterraba mi rostro en sus sedosos cabellos para dejarme invadir por su dulce fragancia fresias que tanto me encantaban.

-Ed-ward…

-Claro que te extrañé, Bella, y mucho…- dije lentamente.

Ella se tensó entre mis brazos, y pude sentir el palpitar alocado de su corazón. Sentirlo, era una sensación agradable, era como una dulce melodía que relajaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Después de un largo tiempo de silencio, Bella contestó.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó casi atemorizada.

Me alejé de ella, rompiendo aquel reconfortante abrazo, y la miré a los ojos mientras asentía lentamente, preocupado de que se enfadara conmigo. Pero me sorprendió que ella sonriera, y lo que no pude ignorar fue que una pequeña lágrima recorrió su sonrojada mejilla, una lágrima que intentó ocultar. Se acercó a mi y me rodeó con sus frágiles brazos, escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

-Yo también te extrañé, Edward…

Sonreí sin pensar, estaba tan feliz que podría gritar de emoción, pero también estaba atemorizado, porque Bella podía sentir con facilidad el palpitar alocado de mi corazón. Rezaba que ella no descubriera eso, sino de seguro me rechazaría como antes, para no herir mis sentimientos. Se alejó de mi y me sonrió tiernamente.

-Vamos a cenar…

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunté curioso.

Bella se mostró pensativa durante unos segundos, luego me miró sonriente mientras sus ojos brillaban de alguna emoción que no supe comprender.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la Bella Italia? Allí era donde íbamos a almorzar cuando íbamos al Instituto….

Sin decir nada más, encendí el auto nuevamente y me dirigí hacia nuestro restaurante favorito.

Mientras buscaba el restaurante, hablaba con Bella. Me contó todo lo que hizo en mi ausencia, me dijo que había entrado a la universidad perfectamente y sin problemas, que estaba estudiando literatura en Port Angeles y que solo le faltaba un año para tener la licenciatura. Venía aquí, a la universidad, por las tardes y luego trabajaba en el bar-restaurante ocho horas seguidas en la noche. Me dijo que necesitaba ayudar a Charlie, él estaba ayudándola a pagar la universidad y como el padre de Bella estaba a punto de jubilarse, no podría cubrir gastos del hogar si seguía pagando la universidad de su hija, por lo que ella decidió ayudarlo a comprar comida y pagar facturas. Bella quería mucho a su padre, no cabía duda, tanto que el simple hecho de que él se preocupara por cosas como la falta de dinero y pagar cuentas, la hacía sentir como que no estaba cooperando en el hogar. A pesar de que ella viviera sola en un departamento rentado, seguía preocupándose por su padre y seguía visitando a Charlie en su vieja casa. A demás cenaba con él por las tardes, como cuando vivía con Charlie, antes de que ella se marchara a la universidad.

Comprendía a Bella perfectamente, pero no me agradaba la idea de se preocupara mucho por conseguir dinero, sobre todo cuando también tiene que preocuparse por terminar la universidad de la mejor manera. Sin embargo no dije nada, me quedé en silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente a mi mejor amiga. Sabía que no debía oponerme a lo que ella estaba haciendo, no me agradaba que ella trabajara duro muchas horas en la noche para conseguir un poco de dinero pero tenía que resignarme. Bella tenía que esforzarse en la universidad si quería la licenciatura. Quería ayudarla financieramente, pero estaba seguro de que se opondría, era inútil tan solo internar sacar el tema.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando esa solución que sería nada agradable para Bella, y me concentré en encontrar por fin al restaurante favorito de nuestra adolescencia. Faltaba tan solo una calle para llegar allí, pero un rostro cruzó por mi mente mientras recordaba las palabras que había dicho Bella. Fruncí el seño, confundido de que no la hubiera nombrado.

Bella me miró confundida, pero no dijo nada. Aparqué el auto y nos bajamos de él en silencio. Sentía tanta curiosidad que no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Mi amiga no aguanto más, se paró frente a mi mientras me miraba con el seño fruncido, y con sus hermosos ojos chocolates cargados de curiosidad y frustración. No podía creer que se siguiera viendo igual de hermosa que antes, cuando se enojaba.

-Edward Cullen, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que está rondando por tu cabeza en éstos momentos?- dijo seriamente mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

Sonreí con pesar mientras recordaba la reacción de Jasper al preguntarle sobre su madre, ¿le pasaría los mismo a Bella si le preguntaba sobre Reneé, sobre su madre? Sea como fuere, tenía que preguntárselo despacio, sin prisas. Rogaba porque ella no se pusiera triste.

Pasé una mano por mi desordenado cabello cobrizo, tratando de calmarme, el ponerme nervioso no ayudaría en nada, solo me pondría en evidencia y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era que Bella descubriera que lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle tal vez no sea de su agrado o que le recordara cosas difíciles del pasado. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y fijé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Cómo está Reneé?- pregunté atropelladamente, pero en forma de un susurro leve.

Ella pareció confundida al principio, pero luego sonrió tristemente. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras observaba el suelo húmedo y frío, evitando completamente mi mirada cargada de curiosidad.

-Ella está bien, está de viaje con Phil en… algún lugar de California. Ambos están de vacaciones…- después de decir esto, me dio la espalda y caminó hasta el porche del restaurante donde íbamos a cenar, de forma apresurada, casi al trote.

Me preocupé al instante y corrí detrás de ella al recordar algo, el suelo estaba muy húmedo y resbaloso, ella podría tropezar y conociendo la torpeza innata de Bella, podría hacerse daño.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Bella intentó subir un escalón de la entrada y resbaló, podía ver como caía hacia atrás lentamente, su cabeza iba a golpearse con el duro suelo y lo peor era que no podía alcanzarla para evitar que cayera. Aumenté la distancia de mis zancadas, estaba a punto de tomarla entre mis brazos y mantenerle segura, pero lo que no esperaba era que otros brazos, no los míos, rodearan el frágil cuerpo de Bella, manteniéndola segura entre ellos.

Me erguí rápidamente y observé a aquel que tenía a mi mejor amiga entre sus brazos. Era un hombre, de mi edad, de cabello rubio y ojos extremadamente azules que me observaban con curiosidad y sorpresa. Fruncí el seño y clavé mi mirada en la mayor de mis preocupaciones, Bella. Estaba temblando ligeramente, tal vez por el susto, y tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. No podía concentrarme, ni siquiera podía preguntarle si se encontraba bien, porque todo estaba rojo, ardía de celos, celos de que ese chico la rescatara antes que yo y de que aún la tuviera entre sus brazos. Mire a su "salvador inoportuno" con toda la furia que sentía. Él me observó confundido al principio, miró a Bella y luego la soltó rápidamente mientras me miraba a modo de disculpas.

Rodeé a Bella entre mis brazos protectoramente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Lo siento…- esa dulce y amable voz captó toda mi atención. Fije mis ojos en ella, Bella esquivaba mi mirada, al parecer, avergonzada.-. Todavía sigo siendo igual de torpe desde la secundaria…

-¿Bella?

Fijé mi vista en el chico rubio que aún estaba frente a nosotros dos, sorprendido de que la conociera. Él le estaba sonriendo a Bella mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. Ella observó confundida al muchacho mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Te conozco…?- dijo ella en un susurró.

Él pareció triste durante un momento pero luego sonrió otra vez.

-No te acuerdas de mi, Bella, soy yo, Mike… Mike Newton… Íbamos juntos a la secundaria…

¿Mike? ¿Newton? El odioso chico que molestaba a mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, ¿el mismo? No puede ser verdad, ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué nos teníamos que encontrar en el momento menos esperado, justo cuando podía estar a solas con Bella? Tenían razón, el mundo es pequeño y cada vez lo es más.

Bella sonrió mientras observaba a Mike.

-¡Mike! Hace tiempo que no te veía en Forks… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Mike pasó una mano por su cabello rubio mientras sonreía.

-Bien… ¿Y tu?- preguntó con extremo interés.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué haces aquí en Port Angeles?- sonreí malignamente, Bella era muy curiosa y tal vez pondría en aprietos a Newton con sus interrogatorios, tarde o temprano, así, tal vez, nos libraríamos de él antes.

-Acababa de terminar de trabajar y había venido aquí a almorzar….- dijo él, como si estuviera alardeando.

Bella frunció el seño, confundida.

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Soy paramédico… novato. Pero es un buen trabajo, no me quejo, tal vez me asciendan dentro de poco, no pierdo las esperanzas… ¿y tú?

-Aún no trabajo… estoy estudiando literatura aquí en la universidad, me falta un año para terminar y conseguir la licenciatura…- dijo con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos chocolates.

-Me da gusto por ti…- le sonrió de una forma que para mi no pasó desapercibido, pero para Bella sí.

Sabía que hacía diez años que no volví a saber del fastidioso de Newton, pero él podía seguir teniendo esas oscuras y depravadas intenciones que tenía con mi mejor amiga en nuestra adolescencia. Y aunque no las tuviese, seguiría dudando de él. Algunas personas nunca cambian y tenía suficientes pruebas de varias personas de que eso es cierto.

Me acerqué aún más a Bella, para que se percatase de mi presencia, y funcionó. Frunció el seño ante mi proximidad con Bella y me observó de reojo, sin pasar desapercibido la furia que desprendían sus ojos azules, para luego mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó a Bella como si fuese una acusación.

Ella se ruborizó un poco ante la pregunta del estúpido de Newton y no pude evitar sonreír al ver ese hermoso rubor tiñendo sus suaves mejillas. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-No… Es mi amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas…? Es Edward…

A pesar de que no me agradó su respuesta, me sentí satisfecho con su acción anterior. Tal vez, dentro de poco tiempo, ella pudiera contestar "si" a la misma pregunta que le había hecho Mike. Esa idea hacía que mi corazón latiera alocadamente.

Él me observó, evaluando cada rasgo de mi persona, para luego sonreír con desprecio, desprecio que intentó ocultar.

-Hola Edward, no te había reconocido… ¿hace tiempo que no te veía? Desapareciste después del día de la graduación…- dijo elevando una de sus cejas.

Sonreí de la mejor manera que podía, aunque debo admitir que fue muy difícil.

-Así es…- dije asintiendo una sola vez, sin agregar nada más. Él no tenía porque saber algo de eso.

Jamás apartó la mirada de mí, y yo tampoco lo hice. Seguimos observándonos fríamente por unos cuantos minutos, los cuales me parecieron horas, hasta que el leve carraspeo de Bella nos trajo a la realidad.

-Nos vemos luego… Mike- dijo ella.

Mike apartó la mirada de mi y la fijó en Bella. La observó por unos segundos y luego se despidió con una "sexi" sonrisa. Observé como se alejaba lentamente por la oscura calle, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como si ya estuviéramos en pleno invierno, aunque faltara un mes para ello.

-Edward vamos adentro… tengo frío y hambre- dijo llamando mi atención mientras tiraba de la manga de mi chaqueta para que subiera las escaleras y entrara al restaurante, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Me planté en el último escalón antes de entrar al restaurante, lo que la hizo girarse al ver que no me dejaba seguir arrastrando por ella. La miré seriamente mientras fruncía el seño. Bella me observó inocentemente mientras sonreía.

-Me debes una explicación…- dije sin ninguna emoción-. Casi te haces daño por caminar muy deprisa en un suelo completamente húmedo y resbaladizo….

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo siento, no veo a Reneé desde hace más de cinco años, se la pasa con Phil en viajes por el mundo cuando tiene la oportunidad… Desde esa vez en la que le pedí un poco de dinero para que ayudase a Charlie con la universidad, se quedó en silencio y me colgó el teléfono, por eso ahora, cada vez que puede viaja con él. Está buscando formas para evitarme, como la egoísta que es. No puede ayudar a Charlie, pero si puede viajar a cualquier parte del mundo con Phil…

La miré tristemente. Volvió a abrazarse a así misma mientras sollozaba. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos de forma apresurada. La envolví en mis brazos, tratando de consolarla. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus frágiles brazos.

-Perdóname por preguntarte… No debí haberlo hecho… Fue descortés- dije con pesar mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache.

Alejó su rostro de mi pecho para observarme con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

-Esta bien… Vamos a cenar y olvidémonos de esto…

Sonreí mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún se encontraban en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, si me prometes no alejarte de mi mientras haya un suelo resbaladizo y frío en el que puedas accidentarte…- dije tratando de que sonara como un regaño, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Me abrazó con un solo brazo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Prometido, _papá_…

La rodeé con mi brazo mientras besaba su coronilla. Con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro, entramos al restaurante a cenar. No podía desear estar en otro lugar en el que me sintiera tan bien como aquí, en donde había tantos recuerdos de mi y Bella…

Me sentía completo, ahora más que nunca…

**Hola a todos/as!!!!**

**Lamento la tardanza, en serio, pero estoy feliz :) tantos días de sacrificio, enterrada entre libros, estudiando para los exámenes… dieron sus frutos… Aprobé calculo e historia!!! Solo falta biología :( Pero con calculo me conformo, es muy complicado para mí, por lo que es un logro jajajja…**

**En fin… Les gustó el cap??? Díganlo pliis!!! Acepto quejas, pedidos, insultos, lo que sea… Saben que quiero leer sus opiniones :)**

**Besoos y hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	8. Necesitando ayuda

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 8. **

**Jasper pov.**

Edward me debía una, y una muy grande… Por no contestar el teléfono cuando más lo necesitaba…

No podía creer que apenas entré al pequeño hotel en donde me iba a alojar, estaría una chica de aspecto muy parecido a la hermosa chica de mis sueños en recepción, pidiendo una habitación. Algo dentro de mi me dijo que ella no era la que buscaba y debí hacerle caso a esa parte, porque fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que ella no era lo que aparentaba, cuando almorzamos juntos en el restaurante que había a unas calles del hotel.

A pesar de parecerse a esa chica nunca lo sería… María era muy manipuladora y engañosa, y lo más impresionante de todo era que aún no se había dado cuenta de que yo sabía que tenía ese lado embustero, pero era mejor así. Tenía que hablar con Edward antes, él podría ayudarme en este aprieto… Maria se estaba entrometiendo mucho en todo lo que hacía, y eso me estaba desesperando. Necesitaba a mi mejor amigo para tratar de sacármela de encima…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo este tiempo, Edward tuvo razón, era muy necio al pensar que esa maravillosa chica en verdad fuese real… Era demasiado pedir…

Cuando estuve a punto de renunciar a su búsqueda, me encuentro con una hermosa chica menuda, de facciones parecidas a las de un hada, con enormes ojos azules y corto cabello rebelde de color azabache. Era de esperarse que callera ante el poder de su belleza encantadora, que me quedara embobado viéndola, ella era todo lo que podía imaginar, y sobre todo ella era igual a la hermosa chica de dulce sonrisa que apareció en mis sueños…

Pero el destino me tiene que golpear fuerte, siempre tiene que hacerlo el mejor momento. Ella era la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward en cuanto supiera que creía que su hermana era la chica de mi sueño? Sacudí mi cabeza, mejor confirmarlo, despejar dudas y luego decirle. Era la mejor opción, no me gustaría ver a Edward en el papel de hermano celoso.

Tenía que pensar bien las cosas, y no apresurarme. Sabía perfectamente que podía estar en lo correcto o estaba cometiendo un error, un gravísimo error. Para confirmarlo me quedé con Alice y hablé un poco con ella. La pasé muy bien. Hablamos, descubrimos más cosas del otro, cosas de las que Alice les pareció interesante, al igual que a mi las de ella. Me sentía muy a gusto. Parecía una chica completamente hiperactiva, era dueña de su propio negocio y lo más impresionante de todo: era la diseñadora de mi marca de ropa masculina preferida.

Si se pensaba bien, nuestro encuentro parecía el destino: ella era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, diseñaba mi ropa preferida, y parecía ser la chica del sueño. Todo encajaba a la perfección.

Pero todo no es perfecto…

Olvidé la odiosa cena en la que fui invitado por María y, a regañadientes, acepté. Fui un idiota y débil, si no quería salir con ella debería haber sido sincero, pero no puedo dejar de ser caballeroso, no con una mujer. Eso fue lo que me enseñó mi padre con tanto esmero y que jamás pude olvidar.

Me despedí de Alice en cuanto encontramos a María en la puerta. No quería hacerlo, tomó todo el esfuerzo de mi voluntad. Fue difícil apartarme de ella y dejarme ser arrastrado por María, cuando vi su rostro de hada triste, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, podía verlo en sus ojos azules.

Subí lentamente a mi auto, sin omitir palabra alguna. Pero le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa a Alice acompañado de una despedida antes de subirme al auto. Maniobré para salir de ese hermoso sendero rodeado de árboles, dejando la enorme casa blanca detrás, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Alice por el retrovisor. Se sentía extraño, no podía apartar la mirada de su hermoso rostro y eso me confundía. Jamás pensé que alguna chica pudiera atraer _toda_ mi atención, eso aumentaba más mis sospechas como para pensar en la posibilidad de que ella fuera esa chica, pero también debía pensar en los contras de esa suposición…

Suspiré pesadamente mientras el auto de María se acercaba, tapando la figura menuda de Alice. Observé el auto de María por unos segundos, tratando de ver a la hermana de mi mejor amigo detrás de él, pero no pude.

Lo que si vi fue a María sonriendo burlonamente a Alice…

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante fino, como María quería. Pero estaba tan encerrado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me fijé en el nombre del lugar, y no me di cuenta de en qué momento nos habíamos sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, que estaba junta a una enorme ventana, donde se podía ver un hermoso atardecer… Pero nada de eso me importaba.

Me quedé en silencio durante todo el momento, sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que decía María. Estaba cansado de escucharla presumir y decir demás cosas que no tenían importancia para mi. Solamente estaba pensando en mi encuentro hoy con la hermosa hermana de mi mejor amigo y relacionando todo con aquella corazonada que sentía desde las dos semanas anteriores antes de viajar hasta Forks. Con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza iba explotar si no hablaba con Edward cuanto antes… Necesitaba hacerlo y pronto.

-Jasper, no estas oyéndome ¿verdad?- la vos cargada de rencor de María, me trajo de un tirón a la realidad, cortando por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

La miré avergonzado, aunque la verdad no lo estaba.

Ella sonrió de una forma que se suponía que tenía que ser sexi, pero no lo era, en respuesta.

-Bueno no importa… esta noche tal vez me puedas escuchar del todo, y si tu quieres, seré por completo el centro de tu concentración durante toda la noche…- dijo tratando de sonar seductora, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, me causó un fuerte repelús.

Traté de no mostrar una mueca de asco ante sus palabras, pero algo hizo que me sorprendiera. María estaba tocando mi pierna seductoramente con la suya por debajo de la mesa. La mire con sorpresa, ella me observaba con una sonrisa pícara mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Traté de alejar mi pierna, pero ella seguía insistiendo. Me tomé del puente de la nariz mientras respiraba hondo, tratando de calmarme, su comportamiento estaba enfureciéndome.

-Detente María…- dije tratando de no hablar tan fuerte. El restaurante no estaba vacío y eso era lo que me preocupaba. No quería que vieran el comportamiento indecente de María estando conmigo. Sería demasiada tortura para un día y tener que dejar a Alice había sido la mayor de todas, ahora ser señalado por la estúpida de María era lo suficiente para colmar el vaso de mi paciencia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un puchero repugnante.

Suspiré.

-Porque no estoy de humor, además recién nos conocemos, y no pienso que esto llegue a mayores como para que pases la noche en la habitación del hotel conmigo…- dije tratando de no mostrar todo el rencor que sentía en mis palabras y fue un esfuerzo muy grande.

Nunca creí que una mujer me hiciera enfurecer tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo. _Edward espero que me llames pronto, necesito ayuda, no se como afrontar esto_.

Otra vez la pierna de María volvió a rosarme, esta vez tratando de tocar mi entrepierna. Arrastré mi silla hacia atrás, muy lentamente, para que no se percatara de mi acción, alejándome lo más posible de ella. María seguía observándome con el mismo puchero de antes, aunque ahora tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos azules que me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Nunca había estado con una chica que fuera tan insistente y sin vergüenza como ella. Con las que había salido, la mayoría por insistencia de mi abuelo para que conociera chicas, eran todas interesadas en mi billetera, todas, excepto algunas que intentaban seducirme para entrar en mi cama solo por una noche. Recuerdo esos días de tortura como si hubiera sido ayer…

_Flash Back._

_-Abuelo, no quiero salir con chicas que tu elijes…- dije con el seño frunció mientras miraba a Eleazar, sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Pero debes conocer a alguien alguna vez. No puedes estar solo… No me agrada verte así, solo, sin nadie para acompañarte. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, es mejor aprovechar ahora- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada._

_Suspiré pesadamente._

_-Pero, abuelo, solo tengo dieciocho años. No crees que todavía tengo mucho tiempo por delante…A demás no me agrada esas citas a ciegas que haces, es molesto. No me gusta salir con chicas que no conozco._

_Él sonrió aún más._

_-Por eso te digo que salgas con ellas, para conocerlas bien. Son hijas de grandes empresarios como tu, no es nada de otro mundo…- dijo mientras acomodaba papeles en su escritorio._

_Me crucé de brazos._

_-Pero quiero escoger yo con quien quiero salir, no quiero que lo hagas tu- refunfuñé-. A demás no me importa si son hijas de empresarios, ¿que te hace pensar que me importa eso?- pregunté curioso._

_Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia._

_-Bueno pensé que eso te daría más seguridad para salir con una chica, y que no estuvieras preocupado por que ella esté solo interesada en tu billetera o cosas por el estilo…- dijo sacudiendo su mano, como si le restara importancia a sus palabras._

_Me tomé de la cien, mientras respiraba profundo. Alcé la mirada y lo observé sin emoción._

_-No quiero que escojas chicas para que salga con cada una de ellas todas las noches, me molesta… _Yo _quiero encontrar a alguien con quien de verdad quiera salir._

_Eleazar me observó divertido._

_-Entonces… ¿quieres que te muestre las fotos de cada una de las chicas que tengo escogida para cada noche de la semana?_

_Me estremecí._

_-No, por supuesto que no. Solo quiero que pares con este asunto, y no quiero saber nada de estas citas tuyas clandestinas que tienes arregladas para mi…_

_Él sonrió._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo que un viejo se divierta un poco? Si que eres viejo emocionalmente, Jasper…- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza._

_Suspiré._

_-Nos vemos luego, abuelo._

_Sin decir nada más, me marché de allí. Pero antes pude escuchar la voz de Eleazar desde su oficina, gritándome que esa misma noche tenía una cita con otra chica más de su lista. _

_Sacudí la cabeza, ese viejo jamás cambiaría…._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Todavía seguía molesto con mi abuelo, pero agradecía que se le hubiera pasado esa obsesión con las citas a ciegas.

-Vamos, si quieres, solo por esta noche… Anda, Jasper, di que si- la voz "seductora" de María me trajo a la realidad.

La observé fríamente.

-No, gracias…

Sin decir nada más me puse de pie, deje dinero para la cuenta y me marché de allí a grandes zancadas. Cuando alcancé la puerta de la entrada del restaurante pude sentir los zapatos de tacón de María golpear el suelo rápidamente, como si se estuviese aproximándose a mi a grandes pasos. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y salí a la fría noche.

-¡Jasper, espera!- gritó María.

No pensaba escucharla, no tenía porque hacerlo. Salí de allí, bajé el primer escalón de la entrada escalón de la entrada y pude ver, asombrosamente, como el suelo del asfalto se aproximaba a mi rostro, para luego no ver nada más que la oscuridad absoluta.

Lo último que pude oír fue la odiosa voz de María, llamándome con desesperación…

**Alice pov.**

Estuve casi toda la noche pensando en qué estaban haciendo Jasper con esa zorra. Tal vez ella le gusta a Jasper, entonces yo no podía hacer nada. Él era todo lo que podía querer, y fue tan lindo conmigo en ese corto momento en el que hablamos, que provocaba ruborizarme de tan solo imaginármelo en frente de mi otra vez.

Necesitaba volver a verlo, necesitaba volver a hablar con él, escuchar su voz, contemplar su sonrisa…. Ah, él se había vuelto una droga para mí, algo que necesitaba con urgencia a mi lado siempre y todo en un solo día, en unas cuantas horas. Nunca creí que un hombre moviera mi mundo como él lo hizo y lo más sorprendente de todo fue que sucedió en un instante en cuanto abrí la puerta y cavé mis ojos en él…

Todo pareció un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, hasta que se volvió pesadilla por alguien cuyo nombre era María, alias "puta zorra"… ¡Arg! Si la tuviera en frente de mi otra vez no podré contenerme, me abalanzaré sobre ella y…

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me tiraba sobre la cama y hundía mi rostro en la almohada. No tenía caso seguir pensando en esto, yo no tenía por qué sentirme celosa, ni volverme posesiva con Jasper. Él no era mi novio, no tenía derecho sobre él… pero tampoco María lo tenía. Si lo pensaba bien, Jasper jamás se comportó como si ella fuese su novia y ni siquiera María.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama, con una enorme sonrisa de esperanza en mi rostro. Tal vez ellos no eran novios, ¡eso quiere decir que puedo tener una oportunidad de estar con Jasper! Rogaba porque mi suposición fuese verdad, necesitaba urgentemente que lo fuera porque yo… estoy enamorada de él.

Wow, otra vez lo sentía… una premonición. Sabía perfectamente que Jasper era el hombre perfecto para mi, lo supe con tan solo mirarlo, estaba predicho, lo sabía, él era el correcto, el único… Pero ahora el problema era si él me correspondía. Le agradaba, eso pude notarlo cuando habló conmigo, pero no estaba segura si me quería. Tal vez es muy pronto pensar en ello, él apenas me conoce, yo solo se que Jasper es el correcto y él tiene que pensar lo mismo de mi si quiero estar con él…

-Necesito que me ayuden….- gemí mientras tomaba la almohada y enterraba mi rostro en ella, aún estando sentada en la cama.

-Tal vez ese alguien pueda ser yo- una voz muy familiar llamó mi atención.

Levanté el rostro y centré la vista en mi querido hermano.

-¡Edward!- sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?- preguntó curioso.

Sonreí inocentemente.

-Siempre me gustó tu habitación- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él soltó una corta carcajada mientras sacudía la cabeza. Se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. Se acercó a mi, observándome curiosamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-¿En qué necesitas ayuda?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Me ruboricé al instante al recordar a Jasper. No podía contárselo, no aún. Jasper era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y no podía llegar y decirle que lo había conocido esta tarde y que en un instante me enamore de él. Edward se pondría histérico, pues, además de ser su amigo, Jasper era su futuro jefe y nieto de su actual jefe. Mi hermanito recibiría mucha presión y eso lo preocuparía mucho, por lo que opté a desviarme del tema.

-No es nada, solo decisiones para mi marca de ropa, es muy complicado, no se que decidir…- mentí, mirándolo con un puchero de cansancio mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Él me observó nervioso.

-Pues lamento que sobre esas cosas no te podré ayudar, eso lo debes hacer tu ya que eres la jefa…- sonrió mientras me observaba con orgullo.

Asentí con una sonrisa, sin decir nada. De repente recordé mi plan de esta mañana, y unas enormes ganas de saber que había pasado me invadieron. Lo miré fijamente y él se puso nervioso.

-¿Cómo pasaste la tarde, Eddy?- pregunté como si estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio de detectives. Mi hermano se removió inquieto y me sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bien… muy bien. Emmett me contó acerca de su trabajo en el gimnasio, tomé una cerveza con sus amigos y conocí a Rosalie. Tenías razón, ella me calló bien, es muy amable y la única que puede soportar a mi hermano…- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a lo que hizo después. Estaba segura de que Edward había salido con Bella. Pues quien más podría ponerle semejante sonrisa en su rostro y, además, dejarle ese brillo peculiar en los ojos como cuando salía con Bella cuando eran adolecentes.

Sonreí malignamente mientras lo observaba sospechosamente. Él tragó pesadamente y me observó aún más nervioso, hasta podría jurar que estaba comenzando a temblar. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-¿No pasó nada más? ¿Tanto tiempo tardaste en el bar?- pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

Edward suspiró a modo de derrota.

-A ti no se te escapa nada- dijo seriamente. Bajó la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba-. Me encontré con Bella allí, salimos, cenamos en Port Ángeles y hablamos, nada más…

Lo miré cínicamente, me tomé del mentón y analicé sus palabras. Observé de reojo a mi hermano, y lo vi relajarse, mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿En verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?- pregunté de repente, dejándolo descolgado por la sorpresa.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

-De acuerdo, cuando Emmett se encontró conmigo, rompió un vaso de cerveza, me obligó a comprar otra alegando que era mi culpa por romper el vaso- sacudí la cabeza, Emmett jamás cambiaría-. Antes de ir a comprarla, Emmett y su novia se miraron de una forma sospechosa incluso para los amigos de mi hermano, le resté importancia y fui a buscar la cerveza, cuando llegué a la barra me encontré con Bella. Ella trabaja ahí, por lo que me sorprendió mucho, me preguntó si quería ir a cenar después de su turno de trabajo y yo acepté. Le dije a los chicos que me iba luego de que Bella terminara. Me quedé a jugar una partida de billar y luego me fui de ahí con Bella a Port Angeles para cenar, nada más… ¿Estas contenta?- preguntó enojado.

Sonreí.

-Preferiría mas detalles, pero creo que así esta bien.

Suspiró.

-Gracias, Alice.

-De nada…

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Edward se tensó de repente al recordar algo. Me miró reprobatoriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo observé inocentemente mientras sonreía.

-Fuiste tú, verdad. Tú planeaste todo desde un principio y tus secuaces fueron Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, verdad, admítelo.

-Si, lo confieso. Yo planeé todo, y mi hermano y su novia siguieron el plan, solo que ellos no supieron de qué se trataba hasta que se dieron cuenta que todo fue obra mía. Pero se sincero, apuesto a que te alegré el día y de no ser por mí, no hubieses hablado nunca con Bella por cobardía. ¡Admítelo!- dije frunciendo el seño.

Colocó sus manos frente a él, como intentando protegerse. Me observó nervioso y apenado.

-Si, tienes razón Alice. Gracias, duende.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-No fue nada…

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más, hasta que Esme terminó de realizar la cena. Como Edward ya había cenado, bajé solo yo, pero antes decidí decirle a mi hermano lo de Jasper.

-¿Edward?

Él me observó curioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

Miré a la puerta de la habitación, como si intentara huir. Edward se puso aún más nervioso al ver que no contestaba. ¡Vamos Alice, no estas confesando un asesinato! solo dile que vino Jasper, nada más. Tragué pesadamente.

-Jasper vino en la tarde, al ver no contestabas el móvil…- dije casi como en un susurro.

-¿Jasper?- frunció el seño, pero luego pareció recordar algo. Se golpeó en la frente, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el perchero mientras hurgaba entre losa bolsillos de los abrigos. Sacó el pequeño celular plateado de uno de los bolsillos y volvió a sentarse a mi lado mientras lo observaba-. Si tengo tres llamadas perdidas de él. Rayos, ¿qué habrá sido tan importante?- _ojalá también lo supiera_- pensé.

-Me dijo que lo llamarás luego…- le contesté.

Él me observó a los ojos por unos segundos, para luego fijar su vista en el móvil mientras fruncía el seño, confundido. Clavó su vista de inmediato en el reloj que estaba junto a su cama y por instinto adiviné lo que estaba pensando.

-Es muy tarde para llamarlo, lo haré mañana…- dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

Aunque me moría de ganas de que lo llamara, me tenía que morder la lengua. Sabía que si insistía en que lo llamara, Edward podría sospechar. Asentí con aire despreocupado y salí de la habitación lentamente, sin decir nada más, dejando solo a mi hermano.

Pensé que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, por lo menos hasta ahora. El no decirle nada a mi hermano haría que él no sospechara de mis intenciones. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, completamente en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- la dulce vos de mi madre me trajo a la realidad.

Estaba de pie en medio de las escaleras, completamente inmóvil. Sonreí, para no preocuparla.

-No es nada, mamá- mentí.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para continuar con su labor. Odiaba mentirle, pero ni Edward ni nadie debía saber lo que hice, pues se preocuparían mucho…

Y es que la verdad había grabado el teléfono de Jasper en mi móvil y planeaba llamarlo en cuanto pudiese…

La guerra entre María y yo continuaba y con este avance tal vez podría ganarle…

**Holaa a todos/as!**

**Lamento de verdad la tardanza… espero que me perdonen. Es que los profesores no dejan de tomar exámenes, y hay muchos problemas personales por lo que no he tenido tiempo de continuar…**

**Pero quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar de subir caps hasta el final :D No voy a abandonar la historia, solo voy a tardar en actualizarla, aunque trataré que no sea así (algunas veces jiji)…**

**En fin, espero que me comprendan!**

**Besoos!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	9. Hotel

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephanie Meyer. El argumento me pertenece y fue creado por mi idea al 100%… Cualquier otro fic que se le parezca es mera coincidencia…**

**Capitulo 9. **

**Edward pov.**

En la noche no había conseguido pegar ojos ni una sola vez, aunque sospechaba que la razón era mi preocupación por Jasper o tal vez porque Alice no vino a mi habitación en la noche como siempre hacía.

Di vueltas y vueltas, inquieto en mi cama, sin dejar de moverme. Miré la almohada que ahora estaba en el piso de la habitación y suspiré pesadamente, giré mi cabeza para observar el reloj de pulsera que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. 5:30 de la mañana, ¡genial! No había dormido ni siquiera una hora tranquilo. Pero como podría dormir con tantas cosas en mi cabeza: las llamadas sin contestar de Jasper, mi día con Bella, el extraño comportamiento de mi hermana…Arg, era demasiadas cosas, no podía soportarlo.

Me levante de la cama y busqué un poco de ropa. Abrí el armario y me encontré con pilas y pilas de ropa combinada perfectamente, guardadas prolijamente. Tomé una de las pilas, ésta tenía un jean azul con una camiseta blanca y con una campera de jean. Observé atentamente las etiquetas donde figuraba bordado la marca de la ropa. Alice… la única palabra que apareció en mi mente en ese momento, todo esto había sido obra de mi hermana y de su marca original de ropa.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dediqué a cambiarme en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y miré afuera rápidamente, para saber si había alguien por el pasillo. Asegurándome de que no había nadie, caminé lentamente por el pasillo, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta las escaleras.

Bajé lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina. Tomé un papel y una birome y comencé a escribir una pequeña nota diciendo donde estaría, para que Esme no se preocupara. Sabía perfectamente que mi madre tenía temor de que me fuera, como antes, sin decirle nada, por eso esta vez trataría de no perturbar a mi querida madre. Coloqué la nota en el refrigerador, pegada con un imán con forma de manzana, y me dirigí hacia el garaje tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo y lo encendí. Maniobré para salir del garaje y me dirigí al sendero rodeado de bosques para encontrar la carretera que dirigía al centro del pueblo. Sabía que era muy temprano aún como para ir a ver a Jasper, pero necesitaba saber de una vez qué era lo que mi mejor amigo quería decirme…

**Alice pov.**

Pasé toda la noche en vela, había observado el teléfono de Jasper grabado en mi móvil con la duda de llamarlo al día siguiente o no, las ganas de verlo eran cada vez más fuertes, y cuando me di cuenta no había dormido ni siquiera una hora, y no pude pasarme a la habitación de mi hermano. Así que decidí levantarme y adelantar algunos diseños de moda para la próxima temporada, se me ocurrían tantos con solo mirar algunos colores y diferentes tipos de tela, agradecía que no me faltara inspiración a la hora de hacer mi trabajo.

Bajé saltando de dos en dos las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido. Sabía que Carlisle y Esme habían trabajado hasta la madrugada otra vez, se merecían un poco más de descanso. Entré a la cocina en busca de un pequeño desayuno, abrí el refrigerador y encontré un poco de jugo, lo tomé y cuando cerré la puerta me encontré con una nota pegada con un imán. Reconocí aquella caligrafía perfecta al instante… Edward.

Tomé la nota rápidamente, temiendo que lo que digiera aquella nota fuera una corta despedida. Comencé a lamentarme por no haberme levantado antes de que se fuera. Pasé los ojos rápidamente por las líneas, buscando algún índice que demostrada una pequeña despedida. Suspiré de alivio al ver que de eso no se trataba, pero ese alivio duró poco. En esa nota mi hermano decía que se iba a visitar a su amigo, a Jasper. Traté de no mirar, pero no pude evitarlo… allí estaba escrita perfectamente la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba _él_. Ahora que lo sabía no iba a poder contenerme, ahora iba a desear con más fuerzas el poder verlo otra vez, poder contemplar aquellos ojos azules que me observaban con extrema ternura… ¡Arg! Toda mi fuerza de voluntad se fue al caño en un milisegundo.

Tomé las llaves de mi Porsche Turbo amarillo pollito y corrí silenciosamente hasta el garaje. Antes de subirme al auto, observé el lugar vacio en donde debería estar el viejo Volvo de mi hermano. Pensé por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba por hacer, caer de repente, sin avisar era muy descortés, pero no podía soportarlo.

Ahora tenía la escusa perfecta de que iba a buscar a Edward y no iba a desaprovecharla…

**Edward pov.**

Conduje en silencio por la carretera, escuchando las dulces notas de piano de Claro de Luna, ahora podía escucharlo con tranquilidad, pues el recuerdo de Bella se había vuelto más maravilloso y ya no me perturbaba tanto como antes. Pensé en varias cosas sobre lo que quería hablarme Jasper, ¿habría sido algo importante o urgente?, ¿algo qué hiciera que el necesitara mi ayuda desesperadamente? O ¿algo referente al trabajo? ¿le habría pasado algo al viejo Eleazar o a Jasper? Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la idea de que él se encontrara gravemente o en el hospital….

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, alejando aquellos pensamientos preocupantes. Si Jasper hubiera estado en el hospital, mi padre lo sabría, él trabaja en el único hospital de Forks. Con esa suposición, traté de relajarme. Tal vez solo Jasper quería hablar conmigo por algo del trabajo o solo hablar conmigo. Pero me quedé pensando en Eleazar… ¿estará bien? Negué internamente, el viejo es muy fuerte aún, no creo que le haya sucedido algo.

Me aparqué a un costado de la carretera y busqué en el móvil plateado la información de perfil de contacto, donde tenía grabado el número de Jasper, y estaba seguro de que mi mejor amigo había grabado la dirección de su hotel allí. Ya la había encontrado cuando estaba escribiendo la nota.

Maniobré y volví a la carretera en busca de aquella calle. Llegué muy rápido, aunque no debería sorprenderme, Forks es un pueblo demasiado pequeño. Aparqué el auto y me dirigí al hotel. Observé aquel lugar fijamente, era enorme, había que admitirlo, incluso demasiado grande para un pueblo como Forks, era como si estuviera construido especialmente para Jasper.

Entré lentamente, admirando cada rincón de aquel lujoso lugar. Por dentro parecía ser más grande que desde afuera. Crucé la gran sala de estar, caminando sobre una fina alfombra roja. En la sala había sillones que daban la sensación de ser demasiado cómodos y también de ser demasiados caros, al igual que las pinturas hermosas bordeadas con un marco de color oro que se encontraban adornando la sala.

Me acerqué a la recepción. Allí se encontraba una mujer joven, de cabello rubio recogido y gafas de vidrio cuadrado, vestida elegantemente con un traje gris oscuro. Se veía tan concentrada, escribiendo en una computadora sin apartar la mirada del monitor, que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para llamar su atención fue carraspear.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó sin observarme, lo que hizo ponerme más nervioso.

-Ah, bueno… necesito hablar con una persona que se hospeda aquí desde hace dos días…

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Así tal vez pueda encontrar la habitación donde se hospeda…- ella levantó la mirada lentamente y me observó por unos segundos. Primero de forma indiferente, pero luego abrió grande los ojos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del color avellana de sus ojos.

Se removió inquieta y pareció que se atragantó con su propia saliva. Comencé a preguntarme qué debería hacer. Al parecer, recobró su compostura, se arregló un poco su perfecto uniforme y me observó con un aire seductor y profesional a la vez.

-Nombre, por favor…- dijo batiendo sus pestañas de una forma que debería ser sexi, pero a mi me pareció todo lo contrario.

Ignorándola por completo, le respondí.

-Jasper Whitlock…

Mi conducta formal y sin rodeos, ni insinuaciones la dejó desilusionada, pero no tanto ya que pareció un poco aliviada en cuanto le dije el nombre de Jasper. Tal vez creía que estaba buscando a una mujer para pasar la noche en el hotel con ella, aunque pensándolo bien ¿quién pasaría una sola noche en tan lujoso hotel?. Tecleó rápidamente el nombre de mi mejor amigo y observó detenidamente el monitor. Clavó su vista en mí y me sonrió.

-El señor Jasper se encuentra en la habitación 104, y no ha salido aún por lo que podrá encontrarlo allí…- sonreí, agradeciendo que Jasper todavía se encontrara aquí-. ¿Quiere que le comunique con él o usted irá a la habitación del señor Jasper?

-Iré yo, gracias por la ayuda…- miré el nombre que tenía bordado en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme-… Jessica..

Ella pareció sorprendida de que no le digiera su apellido, también bordado, seguro siempre la llamaban por su apellido en este lugar. Jessica se sonrojo fuertemente y me sonrió algo apenada.

-De nada… Solo tiene que subir por las escaleras y encontrara la habitación del señor Jasper.

Me alejé de allí y me dirigí a la gran escalera. Subí lentamente y en unos minutos me encontré con un corredor repleto de puertas de madera pulida y con finos detalles tallados a mano. Cada puerta tenía números dorados. Busqué el número de Jasper rápidamente, pasaba los ojos por cada puerta: 38, 46, 51, 69,72… ¡Arg! Comenzaba a desesperarme. Caminaba tan rápido que mis pasos comenzaron a ser cada vez más largos y esas grandes zancadas se volvieron en un trote rápido. El pasillo comenzó a parecerme muy largo, demasiado, parecía no tener fin.

Me detuve abruptamente para tomar un poco de aire, había comenzado a hiperventilar y no me había percatado de ello. Respiré hondo por unos segundos y luego observé la puerta que estaba frente a mi, parecía diferente a pesar de que todas las puertas del pasillo eran iguales, miré el número de la puerta: "104" Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, la había encontrado ¡había encontrado la habitación de Jasper!

Ya no podía esperar más, levanté la mano lentamente y di unos golpes terriblemente pausados a aquella puerta. Esperé por unos minutos y nada, agudicé el oído, esperando oír algo detrás de la puerta algo que me hiciera creer que Jasper estaba allí. Él no había salido del hotel hoy, tendría que estar aquí o tal vez ¿estaría durmiendo o en el baño? Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, conociendo a mi mejor amigo él ya debería estar levantado, de seguro estaba en el baño.

Golpeé otra vez la puerta esperando a que Jasper lo oyera. Escuche unas leves pisadas acercándose a la puerta. Esperé paciente a que abriera la puerta pero cuando lo hizo, no me espere encontrar con una mujer. Sus ojos azules me inspeccionaron con curiosidad e impresión. La observé bien, su cabello azabache húmedo, su piel pálida, parecía que todo estaba normal, tal vez ella era alguna ayudante de limpieza del hotel, pero… ¿si era una especie de mucama, no tendría que tener algún uniforme? Y si en verdad era alguna mucama ¿no debería tener su cabellera seca y recogida?

Miré fijamente su vestimenta, estaba vestida con una camiseta azul marino como las que usa Jasper… deben tener el mismo gusto, eso debe ser. ¡Esperen un momento! Si ella era la mucama no podría estar vestida así, solo con una camiseta, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, debería usar un uniforme como las demás.

Si ella no era la mucama, entonces… ¿quién rayos era ella? Y ¿qué hacía en la habitación de Jasper? Conocía muy bien a mi mejor amigo, tanto que diría con extrema seguridad de que él no era de lo hombres que llevan a una mujer a la cama en una primera cita, ni siquiera en una semana de conocerse ¡no puede ser posible!

Ella me observó confundida al principio, pero luego cambió su expresión por una algo extraña como si fuera ¿sexi? No podría ser cierto, si estaba saliendo o algo por el estilo con Jasper no debería hacer ese tipo de expresión ¿verdad?

-¿Ne… necesitas algo?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

Pasé la mano por mi rebelde cabello cobrizo con aire nervioso.

-Esto… ¿está Jasper aquí?- _que pregunta tan estúpida, Edward, si la recepcionista había dicho que él se encontraba aquí entonces porqué se lo volvía a preguntar a ella_. Sacudí la cabeza internamente.

Ella pareció algo confundida de que conociera a Jasper. Se movió a un lado y abrió un poco más la puerta mientras sonreía levemente.

-Esta descansando, pasa ya no debe tardar en despertar…

Fruncí el seño. ¿Jasper descansando? Si había salido sería mejor no molestarlo ahora. Tal vez debería volver más tarde, cuando se despertara. Ella pareció un poco confundida al verme estático frente a la puerta de entrada sin moverme, encerrado en mis pensamientos. Carraspeó levemente tratando de llamar mi atención.

Levanté la vista y la pose en sus ojos azules. Me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es María… Jasper está bien, no te preocupes, te lo explicaré todo adentro- aclaró sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin decir nada más, entré a la lujosa habitación y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que volví a percibir la misma sensación que tuve cuando entré al hotel, esa sensación de que por dentro parecía ser aún más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Aquella habitación parecía ser grande como una casa de una planta. Observé todo el lugar, cada detalle hasta la más mínima decoración. María, que estaba detrás de mí cerro la puerta muy despacio, como tratando de no despertar a alguien. La miré fijamente, esperando que comenzara la explicar lo que necesitaba con urgencia saber.

Suspiró pesadamente, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir no lo quisiera escuchar o como si me iba costar aceptarlo.

-Ayer, Jasper y yo estábamos en un restaurante, cenamos y cuando nos fuimos de ahí, Jasper… se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza en los escalones de la entrada del restaurante…

Tardé unos cuantos minutos en comprender sus palabras y en cuanto lo hice Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa…¿Jasper estaba herido? ¿Acaso el golpe fue muy grave?

María se percató de lo preocupado que estaba y se apresuró a calmarme. Dio dos pasos para acercarse a mí mientras me colocaba una mano en mi hombro. Sonrió otra vez.

-Él se encuentra bien, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, los doctores dijeron que el dolor se le pasará en unos días, no hay nada de que preocuparse….

Solté un largo suspiro de alivio, y se sintió como si me quitara algún peso de encima. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, feliz de que mi mejor amigo se encontrara bien. Agradecí mentalmente que esta mujer estuviera con Jasper cuando pasó eso, ella debió ser un gran apoyo para mi amigo. Aunque pensándolo bien, Jazz jamás me contó de que estuviera saliendo con alguien o de que su abuelo hubiera planeado citas a ciegas otra vez. La observé con sospecha, ¿quién era ella en realidad? La curiosidad no se hizo esperar y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-María… ¿Qué eres de Jasper?- pregunté sin rodeos.

Ella sonrió aún más por mi pregunta.

**Alice pov**.

Cuando llegué al hotel después de unos minutos, pregunté por Jasper en la recepción y la secretaría que estaba ahí no me contestó. Ella parecía estar como ida, soñando despierta y murmuraba cosas como "hombre apuesto" o algo por el estilo con un rostro como deslumbrado, comenzaba a creer que estaba loca. Después de hacerle algunas cuantas señas y de llamarla repetidas veces por el nombre que decía en su uniforme de secretaria, pude lograr que me prestara atención.

Jessica, la secretaria, parecía un poco confundida en cuanto le dije el nombre de la persona que buscaba en éste hotel. Sin siquiera fijarse en el monitor o tomarse las molestias de buscarlo para asegurarse de que él estaba aquí, me dijo el número de su habitación y que todavía se encontraba allí. Me dijo que subiera las escaleras y que buscara el número de su puerta casi al final del pasillo.

Le agradecí y subí las escaleras rápidamente. Este hotel me sorprendía cada vez más, estaba todo perfectamente decorado y parecía más un palacio que un hotel ¿Cómo un lugar así podía estar en Forks? Negué internamente, esa respuesta de seguro no existía.

Busqué el número de la puerta de Jasper "104, 104…. 104" estaba comenzando a desesperarme, parecía que ese número había desaparecido. Esos tres dígitos se habían vuelto algo muy importante para mantener la calma, sabía que si los encontraba, a su vez encontraría a Jasper. Suspiré, Jasper, el único hombre que pudo quitarme el sueño, el único que se adueñó de mi corazón y fue capaz de estar siempre presente en mis pensamientos y todo en un solo día. ¿Acaso yo soy demasiado vulnerable? O ¿tal vez él es en verdad el indicado?

Cuando por fin encontré la puerta, me detuve frente a ella. Estaba entreabierta y se podía oír murmullos detrás de ella. Sabía que sería descortés escuchar a hurtadillas, pero la curiosidad estaba ganándome. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta y cuando escuché mejor aquellas voces pude reconocer a una de ellas de inmediato, esa voz era la de mi hermano… Edward.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio y lo que hizo que me tensara inmediatamente. ¿Acaso ellos se habían percatado de mi presencia? Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera respiraba y hubiera jurado que sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos ante el pánico. Seguí en la misma posición, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible, tal vez ellos no sabían que estaba ahí.

-María… ¿Qué eres de Jasper?- preguntó mi hermano seriamente.

¿María? ¿Qué hacía María aquí, en la habitación de Jasper? De pronto recordé que María había salido con Jasper ayer en la noche, y ese recuerdo me vino como un balde de agua fría, volviéndome a poner tensa sin saber que pensar. Esperé en silencio la respuesta de esa mujer, pero no contestó de inmediato y eso comenzaba a desesperarme.

-¿Qué soy de Jasper?-repitió María como si estuviera sonriendo-. Bueno… soy su novia…- soltó rápidamente aquella última palabra detestable para mi.

Me quedé como piedra y comenzó a costarme respirar. Estaba estática frente a la puerta, sin poder creer lo que ella había dicho. _No puede ser posible_-pensé, la forma en la que Edward me había contado acerca de Jasper me dejaba a entender de que él no era de los chichos que están con cualquiera. Jasper era una persona que se tomaba en serio las relaciones, eso lo había descubierto en un solo día y con solo observar fijamente sus profundos ojos azules. ¡Esto debe ser un error! Esa zorra debería estar mintiendo, seguro que sí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y luego pude oír unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, donde estaba yo al otro lado, aún sin mover un músculo por el shock. Me quedé inmóvil, esperando lo peor, esperando a que me descubrieran detrás de la puerta husmeando.

-¿A dónde vas, María?- preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más, entonces la que se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo era ella. Cerré los ojos sin pensar, esperando ser descubierta, había llegado aquí a ver a Jasper, no me iba a echar para atrás en este momento.

-Solo voy a cerrar la puerta, está entreabierta…- contestó ella.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y escuché sus pasos alejándose de la puerta. Solté un suspiró de alivio, como si volviera a respirar después de tanto tiempo de no haberlo hecho. Relajé mi postura tensa por el momento y decidí que sería mejor ir a visitar a Bella. Necesitaba un apoyo en este momento, a pesar de que el miedo de que me descubrieran había pasado, todavía estaban las palabras de esa bruja rondando por mi cabeza, sin dejarme pensar con claridad, esas palabras que con solo recordarlas hacía volverme a poner tensa otra vez, pero de pura ira.

Me alejé de la habitación con la frustración de no poder ver a Jasper, sumada las asquerosas palabras de María. Su novia, ¡era imposible de creer! ¿¡Quien rayos se creía esa zorra para mentir tan descaradamente! Suspiré para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras con extrema lentitud, encerrada en mis pensamientos. No lo iba a creer aún y menos de sus palabras, solo lo iba a creer si Jasper lo decía, si él lo confirmaba. Crucé la sala de estar sin siquiera mirar a la secretaria, pero podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Salí del hotel y me dirigí a mi hermoso Porche turbo, me subí en él y conduje hasta la casa de Bella.

Esta vez necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza e intentar olvidar las palabras de María por unos momentos… Y Bella era la única persona a la que recurriría en un momento asi, pero por ahora necesitaba tiempo…

**Holaa a tods! **

**Si lo se T.T merezco tomatazooos x tardarmeee tantooo… no tengo perdoon ¬ ¬ pero dije q los iba a subir, tardee o tempranoo, y q iba a terminar este fic…. Asi q ténganme paciencia… **

**Besooos!**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


End file.
